The Guardian
by Pastrygirl
Summary: AU. Aizen mercilessly attacked the Soul Society sooner than anybody ever expect, and won. Now 12 years later, former captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and a mysterious dragon tattoo may be the only hope that Soul Society has of ever being free of Aizen's tyranny.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian**

 **Author's Note: I do not own anybody you recognize from Bleach. That being said, this is an AU where Aizen surprised the soul society by not only attacking earlier than anticipated but by attacking the Seireitei itself rather than Karakura Town. And now 12 years later is there anyone left who can oppose Aizen? This story happens before Xcution or the Wandenreich arcs even happen, or before Aizen was defeated (obviously). Enjoy!**

The attack began just before dawn. It was mid-autumn, and nobody had predicted that Aizen would complete the Hogyoku early. And that the battle ground was going to the Seireitei, not Karakura Town. There was no stealth involved in Aizen's strategy; that arrogant bastard knew he had caught us off guard. He knew when would be most vulnerable. He knew there was nothing we could do to stop him. He had Ichigo Kurosaki. After the initial wave, most of the Shinigami who not been slaughtered yet began to push back against Aizen's forces. They fought harder than I have ever seen them fight before; pouring everything they had into defending our home. Knowing that failure was not an option, failure would mean death. And for a moment, I actually believed that we would win, this was our home, and we would die to defend it. But then he dragged out Kurosaki. It was as if time stood still. The entire battlefield went silent; as there stood the one man we had hoped would somehow appear in the nick of time and save the day, like as happened. But here he stood beaten, broken, and in heavy chains in the hands of the enemy. You could almost feel the hope of victory slipping from our grasp in that moment. And every Shinigami felt it, and Aizen knew it. The tides turned at that moment, and this battle to save our home became a battle of survival. Aizen had ordered his army to slaughter everyone who didn't hold a captain or lieutenants rank, unless they got in the way. He wanted to give them an "opportunity" to join him, and those who refuse, he would kill himself. I tried so desperately to help as many as I could. I can't remember all of the details. Momo. He killed her, right in front me, and I could do nothing to stop him. We ran in there thinking we would be safe and the next I knew, a long zanpakuto had come out of the shadows and pierced through my right shoulder and pinned me to the wall above the ground. In walked Gin with the zanpakuto that pierced me, and Aizen right behind him. Before I could even try anything, Aizen simply smiled and uttered, "Goodbye, Momo" before placing his hand on her chest and sending a kido blast straight through her. I didn't even have to comprehend what had happened, when Aizen was upon me next, roughly grabbing my chin and forcing me to look right at him. I tried to reach for Hyorinmaru, but that bastard let lose his spiritual pressure, crushing me into the wall. I mustered all of the hatred and loathing I could into glaring daggers into this bastard who was destroying my home, killing everyone I knew, holding me here helpless, and who had just killed Momo. Aizen smiled at this and even chuckled, which infuriated me more.

"You still have so much fight in you, young Hitsugaya." Aizen stated, sounding pleased. "Maybe you can be of some use to me."

"I will never join you, you bastard!" I managed to ground out through the tight grip he still had on my chin. His grip tightened after that, causing my jaw to ache even more, but then relaxed slightly after a moment.

"Never say never, Toshiro." He smiled, before turning to Gin. But he never spoke, because there stood Head captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake.

"Release Captain Hitsugaya this instant!" Ukitake uttered with all of the authority that he could muster, but it was clear the battle had taken its toll on the sickly captain, as he was swaying where he stood and was holding his right arm, that didn't look like it was moving on its own.

"Ah, Captain Ukitake, and Head Captain Kyoraku how nice of you to join us and save me the time of finding you myself." Aizen grinned as three high ranking espada stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't tell who they were from my position, but I saw the blonde female, one with straight mid-length black hair, and I was unable to see the third. "Old friends, "Aizen began, "I give you the chance to live. A chance for young Hitsugaya to live." He had their attention now. "Swear your loyalty to me, the Seireitei has fallen. Your only chance of getting out of this alive is if you join me, gentlemen. I could use pawns of your strength and power. Together nobody will ever stand in our way!"

"Why should we believe that you would ever give us the chance to live, Aizen" Kyoraku spat through clenched teeth. "We will never bow down and serve a monster like you."

"Tsk. Tsk. And here is was hoping we could be friends. Sorry Toshiro, nothing personal." Aizen mocked before moving his grip on my chin to my neck and squeezing tightly. Breathing became very difficult at this point. I noticed the captains promptly lunge towards us, and Aizen pulled out his sword to block his two assailants, with the three arrancar on their heels. Acting quickly, I used Aizen's momentary distraction from to pull Hyorinmaru and quickly run it through Aizen's side. His spiritual pressure quickly went from pinning me to the wall the crushing me to the floor, gasping for breath. Hyorinmaru still sticking out from just under his rib cage. It gave me a small satisfaction to receive to an angry reaction from this man. The look of burning hatred in his eyes that he had been caught off guard and run through. As Ukitake was keeping the arrancar occupied and Kyoraku had just managed to trap Gin within a binding kido and was heading towards Aizen with killing intent, I had never seen to man so serious and focused before. Aizen was once again distracted again from me, as he pulled my sword out and threw it angrily to the side, far out of my reach.

I'm still not quite sure what happened next. All I know was the entire building was collapsing around us, burying us under the rubble. Acting purely on adrenaline, I quickly shoved off the rocks on top of me and crawled out to find the captains, wincing as I noticed my newly wounded ankle. We had to leave before Aizen crawled out or we would be dead. I noticed Captain Kyoraku's upper half sticking out about twenty feet away and ran to help him. His left leg was crushed by a rock, but I quickly moved it off of him and dragged him out, he was barely conscious. Next to find Ukitake. I frantically looked around until a blood curling scream filled the sky before a sudden deafening silence.

"Join me, captains. That is your only chance of survival." Aizen's cold voice rang throughout the streets. "All others will perish." My heart sank as I turned to the head captain. I at least wasn't going to let him die. Pulling him over my shoulder I helped the half conscious man away from the area to try and find some safety. After I while I had decided to hide us for the night. The streets had gone silent, and the arrancar were beginning to roam the streets, searching for survivors. Captain Kyoraku was not looking well. I had managed to stop the bleeding in his leg with what little healing kido I knew, but there was lots of internal bleeding, and maybe other internal damage. But I think it paled in comparison to the sound of his long time friend's death.

"Here, drink some water Head captain." I had found a few small water bottles, and some cans of food in the building they were hiding in. He smiled at me wearily.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." He tried to sound cheery as he accepted the drink, but I only heard defeat. We both sat in silence for a while after that. Taking in everything that had happened. Everyone that had died. I was fighting the lump forming in my throat. I had to be strong, I wasn't going to let him die too. "I'm not going to make it, Toshiro."

"Nonsense!" I practically screamed at him, before quickly lowering my voice. "We are going to make it out of here. We can rest here until you are feeling a little better and then we can carefully move at night. I know a route the is sure to be passable, we just . . . "He promptly held up his hand, silencing me.

"My body is broken, Toshiro." He began softly, as one would to a child. "I'm pretty sure a rib has pierced my lungs. It's getting harder to breathe." He abruptly coughed a few times, and then grimly smirked at the blood splattered on his hand. "You need to go on without me. I will only get you captured or killed." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off again. "It's the only way to stop Aizen." He waited to make sure I would let him speak before continuing. "Along with all the duties and responsibilities that comes with being the head captain, this is the most important." Kyoraku wearily reached over to his right arm, panting the whole time, as if it took great effort to do this. He then pulled the should sleeve all the way down his arm revealing an intricate tattoo that covered his shoulder cap and went halfway to his elbow and down his back to his shoulder blade. My breath caught at the intricacy and beauty of this tattoo, along with the immense but subtly power that seemed to emit form the design. It consisted of many ancient incantations that formed a dragon that curled around his upper arm, it almost seemed alive.

"This is the key for creating the Oken." Kyoraku began after a moment. "Or I should, it is the guardian of the key. Within this tattoo lies the secret spells needed to summon the Oken. It has been always been the secret and sacred duty of the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 to protect these secret incantations with their lives." He paused a moment to catch his breath. "I'm going to need you to protect it now, Toshiro." My eyes widened at this statement.

"Captain Kyoraku, there is no need to be telling me all this, I'm not going to leave you. We're going to. ." He abruptly grabbed my left hand in a firm unbreakable grip. I momentarily panicked and tried to pull my hand away, but he held on time and began to quietly chant. My eyes widened and my heart began to race as the dragon tattoo began to stir. And as the chanting continued, it began to curl itself around his shoulder before it began to snake its way towards my arm. Full blown panic began to set it as it inched closer to my hand.

"Trust me, Toshiro." Kyoraku managed to get out between chants, and low of sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. As soon as the dragon's head reached my hand, an explosion of heat washed over as my soul I was completely overwhelmed by the invading presence. My mouth opened in a soundless scream as the tattoo and pain snaked its way up my arm. Everything began to spin. I felt overwhelmed by the sensations, and I could feel my grip on reality slipping. I could hear captain Kyoraku speaking to me as his voice faded into nothingness.

"Take care, Toshiro. I'm sorry to place such a burden on you, but I know you can do it. You have more potential than you know. Goodbye Captain Hitsugaya."

 **This is my first fanfiction in about ten years, so please be nice, and please Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, just please don't hate me for the people I kill off!**

 *** dodges shoe***

 **I regret nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardian**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Bleach. Enjoy!**

Toshiro sighed as he woke up. It had been about 12 years in soul society standards, and he still dreamed of that day every night. He took in the sights around him. He was sleeping in an old shack this time. Barely big enough for someone to sleep in; it was actually more like a shed, but what did it really matter. It was a roof over his head, and it only leaked slightly, which is better than anything he has had for months. Toshiro stretched and subconsciously reached for Hyorinmaru back and felt the familiar pain of loneliness when he felt nothing instead. Toshiro sighed again for the second time that morning. He had lost Hyorinmaru when Aizen had thrown it aside all those years ago. He could still fell Hyorinmaru's presence, but it was hard to communicate with him over such a vast distance, and it took a lot of effort to so do. Aizen had completely overrun the Seireitei shortly after he had escaped. He still didn't know for sure if any Shinigami were still alive, if any at all. He knew the lieutenant Kiera had been pressured into joining Aizen's new empire, along with Arbarai and the Kuchicki girl, probably because he has Kurosaki still. I even heard that he had managed to convince captain Kurotsuchi to join him, but that really isn't too much of a surprise. Everybody else is presumed dead. He still had no idea what had happened to captain Kyoraku that day. When had awoken after being unconscious, he had been completely alone in the building with no trace that Kyoraku had even been there, except for the burning dragon tattoo that had embedded itself onto his left shoulder. He subconsciously rubbed the area; it no longer burned but the memory was there. Ever since that day, he had been on the move constantly. Aizen had quickly extended his control over the entire soul society after that day. From then on, it became illegal to carry a zanpakuto unless you were in Aizen's army. Anyone suspected of being a Shinigami or having spiritual powers at all were dragged off the "capital" and never seen or heard from again. He has patrols on all of the districts, constantly looking for Shinigami that escaped the massacre and rule breakers, or just anybody they feel like picking on. Toshiro stretched again and got out of his sleeping bag. He caught a glimpse of himself in an old broken mirror that was somehow still hanging on the wall. He had grown a lot over the past decade, which had made finding clothing a challenge, but he was pretty sure he was almost done growing by this point. Toshiro ran his finger through his dirty hair; sometimes he missed his old silver locks but he had to dye his hair so he didn't stand out when he went to town. It was now a golden brown color. He quickly turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see how thin he had gotten over the years from malnutrition. He still trained as often as he could, but it wasn't the same without his zanpakuto.

Putting those thoughts out of his mind, Toshiro began to pack his meager belongings into a small pack. He had been at this location for two weeks, and as much as he enjoyed a roof over his head, he knew it was stupid to stay in one place for too long, especially with the forest patrols. Throwing his pack over his shoulder, Toshiro took one more look around before abruptly turning and walking away.

/

It was time to head into town again. Toshiro knew it was a huge risk every time he went into town, but he had to eat. So here he was blending into a crowd of peasants in the middle of district 65 trying to imitate the dead panned look that everybody around here had these days. People were given special rewards if they turned in a Shinigami or anybody who look like they wanted to rebel against "Lord" Aizen. They would simply need to accuse somebody and the arrancar would take them away, and give them and extra weeks' worth of food rations so it was very important to blend in entirely, and to not stand out in anybody's mind. As Toshiro was passing an ally he heard the cries of a child along with the shouts of an arrancar.

"You little shit! You got mud on my pants, and you the punishment for assaulting an arrancar!" the harsh voice of an arrancar filled the air.

"I'm sorry, sir!" the boy pleaded. Toshiro had quietly moved through the crowd to get a closer look at what was happening. "It was an accident, I swear! I didn't know you were standing there, honest. Please! Please don't hurt me!"

"Tough luck, kid!" the arrancar sneered, before unsheathing his zanpakuto and bringing it down towards the cowering child.

"Shit" Toshiro muttered to himself before jumping forward and quickly snatching the child out of the way before the blade came down, rolling out of the way. Toshiro quickly shoved the child into the crowd before turning and facing the enraged arrancar. He had helped another child in a similar situation once and be barely made it out without being captured. But this guy didn't even hold any real rank so Toshiro knew he could handle him even without Hyorinmaru. The trick was keeping them from figuring out he was a Shinigami. They would forget about a unruly punk, but the discovery of a Shinigami would cause a man hunt to ensue until they found him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" the arrancar sneered as he stalked closer to Toshiro, who held his ground.

"Cut the kid a break it was an accident. I'm sure he learned his lesson. Maybe if you . . ." Toshiro was cut off by the arrancar's fist connecting with Toshiro's cheek causing him to stumble backwards.

"You know the law! No interfering with the business of arrancar's without punishment." The arrancar growled as he grabbed Toshiro by the front of his shirt and yanked him in close.

"What seems to be the problem here." A new sullen voice chimed in causing a chill to settle over the crowd. Toshiro's eyes widened in panic. How had he not noticed and espada level arrancar was present in this district! He briefly reached out with his senses, and still felt nothing. Realization dawned on him. Aizen must have given his elite something to hide their spiritual pressure, because standing now in front of him was definitely the forth espada, Ulquiorra.

"This shit head is getting in way of me giving out some punishment that is owed." The arrancar whined to his superior. Ulquiorra promptly turned his attention to Toshiro and began to approach him. Toshiro held his breath as the arrancar closed in.

"Do you have a problem with Lord Aizen's will?" the arrancar questioned, eyes scrutinizing the individual before him.

"I have a problem with a child being punished for a harmless accident." Toshiro retorted.

"You sure have a lot of spirit." Ulquiorra assessed as he circled Toshiro. "And a lot of guts for standing up to my man." He paused when he was in front of Toshiro again. "But I have no need for heroes. So it would seem that you need to be reminded where your place is, boy." As soon as he spat the last word out, Toshiro sensed two arrancar approaching behind him quickly, and he instinctually dodged as the first one tried to grab him and quickly rolled backwards avoiding the second one as well. "Get Him!" Ulquiorra commanded.

Toshiro quickly sprang up and darted through the crowd as fast as he could. Carefully trying to weave past everybody without being caught.

"Gotcha" an arrancar announced as he dove forward, grabbing Toshiro's ankles, and causing him to fall flat on his face. Toshiro quickly rolled over and kicked the arrancar square in the face before springing up and continuing on his escape. Darting through the town as fast as he could without using shunpo. The hoard of arrancar chasing him continued to grow as he ran through the city, this definitely would have been easier when he was smaller. Unfortunately, luck was not on Toshiro's side today as he made a wrong turn and found himself at a dead end with a twenty-foot wall. Quickly he turned around to see the sneering faces of six arrancar that were closing off his escape route.

"Resistance is futile, boy." The espada's voice filled the air as he walked through the wall of arrancar. He stopped about fifteen-feet from Toshiro. "Come quietly and your punishment may be less severe." Toshiro looked at the ground, clenched his teeth, and balled his hands into fists. He had tried so hard to hide the fact that he was a Shinigami but these arrancar were giving him no choice.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws: Hado #33, Sokatsoi!" Toshiro growled out, sending a large blue blast straight at the shocked arrancar, sending them all flying backwards. He quickly used this distraction to quickly jump over the wall and shunpo away.

Ulquiorra was the first to recover from the unexpected attack. He glared thoughtfully in the direction that the kid, no, Shinigami had escaped. He had been under the impression that Lord Aizen's extermination had been fully effective. Sure there were a few Shinigami that were still MIA, but he had assumed that they had all died or given up a long time ago. This was no ordinary Shinigami though. To have the power to easily take out all of his men, and him. This was very intriguing and concerning, he would have to report this incident to Lord Aizen. He had just found one of the missing Shinigami.

/

Toshiro lay panting against a tree trunk about fifty miles from district 65, and he had not stopped running until he had gone that far at least. Using a kido of that level after so long had definitely taken its toll on him. He used to be able to perform almost all of his kido spells without the incantation and with minimal effort. This made him realize just out of practice he was. Carefully making sure his spiritual pressure was properly sealed he began to make camp for the night. After setting up a makeshift tent and rolling out his sleeping bag, Toshiro settled into his one luxury, a bed of his own, but he couldn't sleep, not after everything that had happened during the day. After all of his hard work to remain undetected by Aizen, here he went and got himself in a situation where he had to reveal himself as a Shinigami. No doubt now that the arrancar will be searching for him now. His stomach growled, distracting him from his thoughts for a moment, and he subconsciously put his hand on his stomach. He was used to going hungry often these days, but he had really hoped that he would have been able to get some food in town today, it's already been a couple days since he ate anything aside from wild berries he found. A memory of his old lieutenant, Rangiku, briefly surfaced. She would often be playfully scolding him about not taking enough time to eat or relax, and then she would try and convince him to go have a drink with her or something along those lines. A smile briefly tugged at the corner of his lips before he quickly dismissed the thought. He didn't like to think of everybody he lost on that day, it was too painful. He sighed, closed his eye and tried to reach out to Hyorinmaru in his inner world. After a few moments, he could feel the familiar comforting hum of his soul partner. It was rare if the two were ever able to exchange words, who knows what Aizen was doing to him, but the comforting hum of his only remaining friend was enough to relax Toshiro and help him fall asleep.

/

Aizen casually sipped on his ice tea, enjoying the pleasant afternoon weather. He never got tired of the view of the Seireitei from his balcony, his conquest. Turning away from the view, Aizen looked to back wall of his office, making his smile grow ever more. Hanging on the wall was his greatest prize; a reminder of everything, everyone, that he has crushed. Of all the captains, only one had joined him in the end, arrogant Shinigami, he thought. There, hanging on his wall were the zanpakuto of the fallen captains. Eight zanpakuto hung from his wall, they were all beautiful in their own way, especially Zangetsu. The "substitute Shinigami" had been completely unware of the trap that Aizen had carefully lured him into, and once he had Ichigo Kurosaki out of the way, he was free to conquer the Seireitei. Aizen sighed and took a long sip of his tea. He couldn't help the nagging thought in the back of his head though whenever he looked at this wall, two captains were never found. Captain Kuchicki of squad six and Captain Zaraki of squad eleven. Well even that way still not quite true. Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten was never found either, he had Hyorinmaru pinned to his wall with the rest, and his espada had assured him that they have done a thorough search of the Seireitei and the districts and no trace of the young captain's spiritual pressure had been found. It was assumed that he had died in the explosion and buried under the rubble. But still, of all of the zanpakuto on his wall, Hyorinmaru was the only who still hummed occasionally. He felt his hand go to small scar under his rib cage, grimacing internally from the irony that had been so injured by youngest and most inexperienced of the captains. Great now he was irritated. His irritation quickly passed when a new thought formed, it was time to go visit his old friend Shunsui Kyoraku. Aizen strolled down the street towards the prison barracks. He had completely rebuilt the Seireitei over the years, but had left its basic structure intact. Once he reached the prison, he continued to follow the dark, damp path as it grew darker and colder, navigating the hallways expertly, until he reached the bottom and faced a large solid metal door that emitted a glow from the kido seals that held it shut. With a wave of his hand and the brief mutter of an incantation and the spell was dispelled and the door opened. Aizen's smile returned as he stepped inside the cell, and gazed at the beaten, bloodied man before him that hung limply from the chains that supported his hands and neck.

"Ah and how are you doing today, Shunsui?" Aizen practically sang. Shunsui just glared at him, he had long lost the energy to fight back at this man. He hadn't given up; he was just sick of the games. "Come now, don't tell me you're still angry with me over Nano." This caused Shunsui to choke on a lump in his thought, making Aizen's grin grow. "If there is anyone to blame, you should blame yourself."

"Enough of this bullshit, Aizen." Kyoraku spat. "What more could you want from me, you've already taken everything." Aizen's smile dropped as he reached forward to grab is neck and squeezing just enough to make breathing difficult.

"No, you cut the bullshit, Head captain." Aizen sneered mockingly. "You know exactly what I want from you, and if you had given it to me, I would not have had to kill sweet little Nano right in front your eyes." Aizen's grip tighten for a moment before he released his grip on Shunsui's neck, his disposition turning calm once more. "It's been 12 years, Shunsui. I have won, I have killed everyone you knew or loved. I have tortured you relentlessly for years. What could you possibly be holding on to." Aizen paused waiting for a reaction. "It's time to let it go, just tell me who you passed the guardian tattoo onto and I will end your suffering. Quick and painless. It can all be over, and you can join your fallen comrades in eternal peace and slumber." Aizen gave him a moment to let it sink it. The offer was definitely enticing, Shunsui couldn't deny that. He took a deep breath, and maintained his composure.

"Aizen, that is the one thing that is stopping you from getting into the Soul King's palace, from obtaining the Oken. If me staying here, and suffering is the one thing that is standing in between you and total victory. Then that is where I will stay. I will never tell you where the guardian is." Shunsui retorted, hardening his resolve. Aizen just sighed and shook his head again with a grin.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to torture that pretty zanpakuto of yours again. . ." Aizen began causing Shunsui's eyes to widen. "Oh well" Aizen turned on his heal to leave.

"AIZEN!" Shunsui shouted in a panic. "Leave her alone! Punish me not her!" he paused panting, listening for a reply. "Aizen!" he shouted again, but the only sound he could hear was the faint trailing away of footsteps fading away in the distance.

 **Please review! Nothing is more motivating with writing than knowing that there are people out there who enjoy it! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Guardian**

 **disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Bleach!**

 **AN: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far! *Sends love and good vibes* Also to the questions about what happened to certain characters. Rest assured that all answers will be revealed in time. What's the fun of finding out everything right up front. ;) That being said Urahara and Youichi will definitely make an appearance. Until then, patience my friends! :) But on to the show! . . .**

This is what he gets for being nice. Ever since he had helped that boy in district 65, the arrancar patrols in the forests had more than tripled. Toshiro was currently about 20 feet up a tall tree, crouching in the shadows. Beneath him was a patrol of about 8 arrancar carelessly tearing apart his makeshift camp in search of clues to his whereabouts. He had stupidly fallen asleep with a small fire burning, and that had been enough to attract the arrancar's attention. Toshiro had barely woken up in time to hide before they were on top of his campsite. Now here they were, tearing through his pack and small shelter. He had to find a way to sneak away before they began to search the tree tops. Toshiro carefully turned around, looking for an escape route. Seeing a small path on the ground that he could quickly run down and get away without being seen, Toshiro decided to go for it. There was no way he was risking releasing any of his spiritual pressure for a shunpo if he didn't absolutely need to. After one more glance in the direction of the arrancar to make sure they were still preoccupied, Toshiro silently climbed down to the forest floor, careful not to make a sound. He paused for a moment to make sure he remained undetected before turning and silently but swiftly making his way down the path and out of sight. Just as he thought he had cleared enough distance between them, a hand shot out of the woods grabbing him roughly by the collar of his shirt, and promptly throwing him backwards against a large tree trunk. Toshiro's head connected harshly with the tree causing his vision to spin and threaten loss of consciousness.

"I'm assumin' that yer the rouge Shinigami we've been looking for." The red head arrancar glowered, watching Toshiro rub the back of his head

"I think you have the wrong guy" Toshiro lamely attempted to lie, but the arrancar wasn't fooled, his grin only grew more feral.

"Oh I don't think I do." He announced right before closing the distance between him and Toshiro, fist aimed at the left side of his jaw. Toshiro managed to dodge to the right just as the enemy's fist hit the tree, causing it to splinter beneath his knuckles. His old training habits kicking in, Toshiro promptly struck the arrancar under his rib cage on the side, causing the red head to double over in pain, but not for long as Toshiro skillfully grabbed the arrancar's head and smashing it into his knee, causing his nose to the crack loudly. The arrancar was beyond livid by this point, and quickly stood up to exact his revenge but was instantly met by a large tree branch colliding with his face, and he saw nothing after that. Toshiro panted slightly from the adrenaline as he dropped the branch, smirking slightly internally at how sharp his reflexes had remained.

"Siamin! Where are you, you ass hole, did you find that Shinigami?" a voice sounded through the woods not far away. Time to go, Toshiro quickly dashed off in the direction he had been heading, trying to put as much distance between himself and the patrol.

Toshiro spent the next four hours skillfully dodging the ever increasing patrols. These arrancar were dead set on finding him. Did they know who he was, or were they so bored that they all jumped at the opportunity to find a random Shinigami? Who knew for sure, all he knew was that he couldn't keep this up forever. He needed a place to bunker down for a while until they gave up the hunt, but where? He could head beyond the outer districts, or better yet, the world of the living. If he could manage to open a gate without attracting unwanted attention, that is. As these thoughts ran through Toshiro's head, he failed to notice a small rope hidden under some leaves until he found himself suddenly being yanked upwards by his right ankle until he hung about 15 feet off the ground. This sudden change made Toshiro's head spin giving him a strong desire to vomit. As his eyes regained focused, they came to rest on the five arrancar that were now surrounding him, sneering at their catch.

"Oi, look what we have here, I do believe this is that Shinigami lord Ulquiorra informed us about." An arrancar with black hair jeered.

"I do believe you are right, sir." A slightly smaller blonde arrancar commented, "that was definitely a good call setting out traps like this. Although I'm surprised he actually fell for them. Must not have been too high on up the food chain, huh?" he mocked walking right up to a dazed Toshiro and sticking his face right in his. "So what's your name, kid?" he asked after a moment.

"Like hell am I telling you!" Toshiro shot back, glaring daggers into his captors.

"Ooo, feisty! I love it!" another blonde arrancar chimed in. "It makes it all the more fun to break them!"

"Cut him down, and bind him." The first arrancar commanded.

As soon as the rope was cut, Toshiro flipped back up right and landed perfectly on his toes in a low crouch. The arrancar tensed a bit and took a step towards Toshiro since he obviously going to put up a fight. Toshiro methodically inhaled fully before slowly releasing his breath, he then gathered his spirit energy into his feet and suddenly disappeared into a shunpo before just as suddenly reappearing inches in front of the first blonde arrancar. Completely taken by surprise, the arrancar hardly noticed Toshiro before he found himself flying backwards with an aching face. Without missing a beat, Toshiro flash stepped avoiding a downward slash aimed for him, and then reappeared behind his attacker and striking the back of his neck with a sharp elbow strike. Toshiro's eyes briefly widened before he dropped flat on the ground, barely avoiding a close rage cero blast. Before he was able to recover to his feet though, he felt a sudden sickeningly sharp pain torturing his left shoulder blade, and Toshiro did all he could to bite back the scream that threatened to escape. The black haired arrancar behind him grinned even wider as he twisted his blade into Toshiro's back.

"You're no ordinary Shinigami are you, punk?" the arrancar taunted, panting heavily as if he was winded. "So I'll ask you again, what your name Shinigami!" he demanded while twisting the sword for emphasis earning him a slight whimper from his captive. Toshiro glared at him with icy hatred.

"Go to hell."

The arrancar removed his sword before grabbing Toshiro and throwing him face first into a nearby tree, making his nose crack on impact. Before he could react, the other two arrancar were instantly behind him, wrenching both of his arms painfully up his back as far as they go, Causing Toshiro to cry out with the strain it put on his wound. Rope was then tightly wound around his hands and arms holding them in place. He was then roughly grabbed and flipped around before a fist connected sharply with his jaw sending him sprawling on the ground.

"You know that's what I hate about you damn Shinigami filth." The black haired leader fumed. "You're so damn, arrogant!" he sent a kick to Toshiro's ribs with the last comment. "You spent centuries looking down on us from the Seireitei. Wanting to kill us simply because we are different. Why do you think we exterminated your kind?!" he crouched to Toshiro's level. "Why, we killed every last one of you. You're probably the last one left." He paused to let it sink in, watching the anger grow in Toshiro's eyes. "The last of a species. The end of an era." He reached out and gently stroked one of Toshiro's locks, playing with it for a second in between his fingers, before roughly grabbing Toshiro by the neck and pinning him up against a tree, where his feet could barely touch. "Lord Ulquiorra wanted you alive for questioning, but I think you're too dangerous to transport. Alive." He began to squeeze Toshiro's neck, hard, making his cough, but the arrancar's grip only tightened. Toshiro's head began to spin form lack of air. He tried to kick his attacker, but the arrancar used his body weight to pin him in place. He couldn't die here, not like this, not after everything he's been though. If only he had Hyorinmaru. His thoughts began to blur as the arrancar continued to crush his air pipes. Dots were forming, they were invading his vision. The pain was going away. Was this the end?

 _I will not die this way_!

A voice rang in Toshiro's head; he felt a warm dark presence in his mind that seemed to radiate from his soul. And then there was the eyes, piecing, slanted glowing red eyes that studied him intently.

 _Hmph. I thought you had more potential than this. I'm disappointed. But I will help you out this time, after all I can't afford to die as well. . ._

As the voice faded so did Toshiro's consciousness.

/

Toshiro groaned lightly as consciousness began to return to him. What happened? Memories of his run in with Aizen's men whirled around in his head. How had the battle ended, and how was he even still alive? He could feel the soft comfort of a bed underneath him as well as a pillow under his head. His eyes flew open; he was obviously not a prisoner of the arrancar so where was he? Carefully sitting up, the brunette observed the small room he was in; he also noticed that his wound had been bandaged. It was a small simple room with the bed he was on up against the wall, along with a small table, a narrow window, and a door. Silently thankful for whoever had taken the time to bandage him and bring him here, but Toshiro thought it was best to keep moving, it wouldn't be long before the arrancar caught onto his trail again. As Toshiro moved to get up he suddenly noticed that his left arm was hand cuffed to the bed railing. Panic briefly set in as he tried to comprehend his situation, but he wasn't allowed anytime for thoughts as a tall man silently entered the room. He was completely covered head to toe except for his eyes which held Toshiro's gaze firmly, trying to read into them. They held this position for a few minutes, neither one wanting to make the first move, until Toshiro broke the silence.

"Who are you?" he half asked half demanded. The two men remained unmoving until the cloaked man responded.

"I should be asking you that question. You're a Shinigami aren't you?" the man asked coldly.

"As if, do you see a zanpakuto on me? No." Toshiro knew better that to reveal what he was to a stranger. He had found out the hard way about 5 years ago that Aizen literally had spies everywhere. It had taken a whole year for them to stop pursuing the rogue Shinigami. But the man just narrowed his eye at him.

"I'm no fool." He spoke with a hint of authority. "I saw what you did to the arrancar patrol in the forest. No ordinary soul can do what you did. Now speak! Who are you!" Toshiro's eye's widened at the man's boldness, but then softened as he processed what he said.

"You saw me fighting the arrancar?" Toshiro paused unsure of himself. "What happened?" The man's eyes widened at this.

"Are you implying that you do not remember what you did, what you used?!" Anger began to seethe into his words as he dashed forward and grabbed Toshiro by his left arm in a solid grip that Toshiro was unable to wiggle free of. The stranger then shoved Toshiro's sleeve all the way up his arm, revealing the dragon tattoo. Toshiro began to panic and desperately tried to yank his arm free to no avail. "Where did you get this?" the man half whispered causing Toshiro to stop pulling momentarily.

"Tch, like I'm telling you!" Toshiro sneered before he found himself gasping for breath from the sudden crushing power of the man's spiritual pressure.

"I know exactly what or I should say who that is!" The man was beginning to lose his patience. "This is the sacred guardian of the Oken, and can only be passed on if the bearer wills it. So I will ask again for the last time who are you."

Toshiro was shocked by this man's knowledge of the guardian, not just anybody had access to this kind of knowledge.

"Did you used to be a Shinigami?" Toshiro suddenly turned the question on the stranger.

"Don't ask stupid questions, I know you can feel my spiritual pressure, and I will assure you that I am not an arrancar."

Toshiro smirked slightly as familiarity of the man in front of him hit him like a rock.

"You're Bayakuya Kuchicki aren't you." Toshiro quietly asked. The man let go of his arm and backed away a few steps.

"How do you know who I am?" he questioned quietly.

"Because I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. I will try and update soon. And as always, Please review! Reviews are my fuel! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Guardian**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Bleach. Thank you to all of my wonderful Reviewers! You guys make my world go round!**

 **DeltaGreyFraza**

 **Silvermoon42**

 **Sakura Chara**

 **Billy**

 **grell Sutcliff**

 **and my 2 anonymous reviewers!**

 **Toshiro sends his special thanks and will give a special surprise to whoever reviews the most.**

 **Toshiro: I will not**

 **Me: Oh yes you will *pushes him out of the spotlight***

 **Anyways on to the show!**

"Captain Hitsugaya?!" the older man uncharacteristically yelled in surprise. "But how, Aizen was very public about those who fell at his hands?" he warily squinted. Toshiro sighed, he hated remembering that day.

"I managed to escape, but I guess he assumed I had died since I never turned up." Toshiro bluntly answered, not really wanting to go into details.

"But I saw Hyorinmaru, with the rest of his 'trophies'. . ."

Toshiro felt a pang of loneliness of thought of his lost friend. There was nothing he had wanted more than to rescue his zanpakuto, but there was no way he could infiltrate Aizen's capital without getting caught. Besides he had heard that the zanpakuto were kept in Aizen's personal suite.

"We got separated."

Sensing the younger man did not wish to elaborate on the topic, Bayakuya changed topics to the events that to their reunion.

"What is that thing on your arm, Hitsugaya? Is it what I think it is?"

The brunette's eyes widened as he grabbed his left arm in response. How did he know? He had made sure that is remained covered at all times. And as if sensing the young man's thoughts, Kuchicki went ahead continued talking.

"I saw what you did to that arrancar patrol. They didn't stand a chance, Hitsugaya." He paused for a second to gage the young man's reaction. "You don't know what happened do you?"

Toshiro silently shook his head; this was news to him. Kuchicki slowly moved towards Toshiro until he was directly in front of him.

"May I?" he gestured to Toshiro's arm. Again Toshiro silently nodded, he pressed his mouth into a hard line. The older man carefully rolled up the brunette's sleeve, revealing the scripted dragon tattoo, with eyes that seemed to glow, and a strange subtle energy that seemed to radiate from the ink now that it had been revealed.

"This is the Guardian of the Oken." Kuchicki muttered more to himself that anything. "How did you come to be its bearer? This privilege has always been appointed to the Captain Commander." He paused, thinking, until realization dawned on him. "You saw the Head Captain right before he died, didn't you?" he half asked, half stated quietly.

"Aye, I don't know what happened to him. We were trying to get away. Captain Shunsui was severely injured, and I was trying to do everything I could to at least save him." Toshiro paused as the memories threated to wash over him. "I had already lost Hyorinmaru, so we stayed out of sight for a while. He began to talk like he had accepted defeat. Next thing I knew, he grabbed my hand and began to chant. I remember that tattoo crawling up my arm, the head captain telling me good bye, and then nothing until I woke up again and he was gone completely without a trace." Toshiro sighed. "I honestly am not even one hundred percent sure he's dead, but the odds were definitely against him."

Bayakuya stood silently, absorbing everything the young Shinigami had told him. At first he had feared that the guardian had fallen into the enemy's hands when the Seireitei had been sacked twelve years ago. But once Aizen had made it public that anybody who had anything similar to a dragon tattoo on their arms were to be taken into custody immediately, he had been slightly relieved that despite having conquered the soul society Aizen still didn't have everything. But here was the young captain who had been declared dead, successfully hiding the Guardian from the enemy. It was almost perfect. Except for the fact the Toshiro had inadvertently used the Guardian's power fighting the arrancar. There is no way that went unnoticed.

"We can't let Aizen get his hands on this." Kuchicki said firmly. Toshiro answered him with a sharp curt nod, he may not know too much about the Guardian, but he did know that Aizen would do anything to get his hands on it, and that was something they couldn't allow. "You should probably not linger here long, Hitsugaya. There is no doubt they noticed the Guardian's energy. Do you have a place to hide for a while?"

"I agree, Kuchicki, and I was thinking of hiding in the world of the living for a while to throw off the arrancar's trail." Toshiro explained.

"That could work, Aizen's control is not quite as tight there is it is here. How do you plant on opening a gate without attracting attention?"

"I haven't figured out all the details yet, but I figured if I got far enough out into the districts and was very quick, it may work." Toshiro shrugged.

"That would be far too reckless, Hitsugaya." Kuchicki shook his head with a small sigh. "Allow me to assist you."

"Thank you Bayakuya, but I don't want you to get involved. You seem to have a nice set up here; must have worked hard for this." Toshiro immediately smiled as he saw the humor in his words. This was definitely a far cry from what the former noble was used too. Bayakuya's eye brow twitched slightly.

"I will help you, Toshiro Hitsugaya." He announced formally while a small smile played at his lips. "We may not be able to do much, but we will keep the Guardian out of Aizen's hands not matter what."

Toshiro smiled at this, it was kinda nice to be around an ally again, or dare he say friend. Even though they were never close, it had been years since Toshiro had been around anybody friendly.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchicki."

/

It felt like an eternity, as the blonde arrancar dragged himself up the steps to capital. That punk had messed them up bad, he wasn't even sure himself why was still alive. His left leg was almost entirely crushed just below the knee, he had to hold onto a large gash on his midsection to keep his innards in place, and he could only see out one eye. He was pretty sure the rest of his head wasn't very pretty, but here he was somehow still dragging his ass all the way back to the capital. He allowed his thoughts to wonder back to the fight, that was a generous way to put it. It was a massacre. As soon that Shinigami had looked about ready to croak, an unnatural power had washed over them, and the punk changed. His eyes turned red, he emitted a power far greater than any of ours, and then he attacked. They didn't stand a chance, he was lucky to be alive, lucky to have survived. He had feigned death until the strange power receded and the Shinigami fell to the ground, unconscious. Carefully, he crawled over to the young man, and he felt his eyes go wide at the glimpse of a dragon tattoo sticking out under the boy's sleeve. With that, and the strange overwhelming power, there was no doubt that this was the dragon tattoo that Lord Aizen had been relentlessly searching for, for years. So with sheer determination he had somehow managed to drag himself all the way to capital and was now wearily standing in front of Lord Aizen's throne, ready to give his report. Aizen sat sneering at this disgusting creature before him.

"Now now, don't tell me you were defeated by a mere Shinigami, Autoro. I expected better from you." Aizen scolded like he would a child.

"I apologize, Lord Aizen, please forgive my incompetence." The arrancar bowed shakily, trying his best not to fall down.

"Where is the rest of your squad?"

"They are dead, sir." The blonde choked on his words as the came out. Aizen raised an eyebrow at this.

"Tell me what happened." Aizen demanded, sounding board.

"Sir, the Shinigami was skilled. He was very quick and had high spiritual power, but no zanpakuto." The arrancar paused to catch his breath. "He had a dragon tattoo." If Aizen had been drinking coffee, he would have spat it all over the room just now.

"What did you say?" Aizen's voice took a deadly a slightly desperate tone.

"He had a dragon tattoo, Lord Aizen, just as you described, and he used its powers to defeat us, I'm sure of it. The energy it emitted was unlike anything I have ever felt before." He swayed slightly where he stood.

"What did the Shinigami look like, and where did he escape to?" Aizen demanded. The arrancar gathered his thoughts before answering.

"He was fairly young, maybe early 20's. His hair was light brown, and he had these piercing green eyes that seemed to freeze your soul." He recounted.

"No, it can't be." Aizen muttered to himself as he turned and headed out of the throne room. He paused just before exiting and turned back to his subordinate. "Go clean yourself up and get some rest, Autoro. You did well reporting this to me." He then turned and headed down the hallway. Aizen briskly walked to his study and straight up to the wall of zanpakuto. There sat Hyorinmaru, humming slightly as he did from time to time. Aizen's smile grew to feral levels until a maniac laughter burst through. He had always known that the young captain had potential, but even he had been convinced that the boy did not survive that day twelve years ago. But now it all made sense. Shunsui had passed the Guardian onto Toshiro, who had apparently been doing an excellent job at hiding it, until now. No wonder the boy allowed himself to be perceived as dead. This was quit the revelation. Finding the boy would be child's play now, and he planned on sending his best hunter. Aizen's smile broadened even further.

"Let the games begin, little Shiro." He chimed at Hyorinmaru. "You can't run from me forever."

 **Sorry for the short chapter! As my name suggests, I am a pastry chef with a very busy schedule so it has been hard recently to write with all of the graduation orders. But things should die down for me in the next week or so, for now. Ugh, this sucks though.**

 **Toshiro: You think you have it bad?! Try sleeping in the woods for 12 years straight!**

 **Me: Oh yeah, try baking enough desserts for 2000 people and their mothers single handedly! In one week! *shouts triumphantly***

 **Toshiro: You're mad, woman, just let me go, Aizen is going to find me if I stay here too long. . .**

 **Me: *smiles mischievously***

 **Toshiro: *backs away nervously* Well it's been fun but I gotta run *dashes out the back door***

 **Me: Come back here, little Shiro!**

 **Toshiro: It's Captain Hitsugaya to you *shouts from a distance***

 **Me: Quick! Bayakuya! After him! We can't have a story if the star runs away!**

 **Bayakuya: I will not fail, the show must go on! *dashes off after Toshiro***

 **Please review, I'm sure I can convince Toshiro back with enough lovely Reviews from my wonderful audience.**

 **Me: Toshiro! Will you come back if there are enough reviews?! *shouts into the distance***

 **Toshiro: . . . Maybe, and it's Captain Hitsugaya to you! *can somehow still hear me***

 **Alright then please review so I can get Toshiro to come out from hiding! The more the merrier!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Guardian - Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any bleach characters. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, especially my repeat reviewers! Each one makes my day! You guys rock!**

 **Me: "Hey Toshiro! There are people out here who are desperate to know what happens next!"**

 **Toshiro: *pokes head around corner* Alright, fine, but that's Captain Hitsugaya to you. *sighs***

 **Me: "Psht, you're not even a captain anymore. . ."**

 **Toshiro: "No thanks to you!" *getting angry***

 **Me: *laughs nervously* Anyways, on with the show before Toshiro kills me.**

Opening his eyes, Ichigo woke up from a state of unconsciousness, and took in the sight of his all too familiar 'home'. This tiny cell has been his entire world for countless years; he was even beginning to forget what the sun looked like. Ichigo carefully sat up to a sitting position, despite the heavy chains that bound him. Thick metal band circled his wrists and both ankles, with each one containing powerful kido spells permanently carved into the metal. A thick collar was locked tight around his neck, he wasn't entirely certain of what it did; all he knew was every time Aizen activated the runes on his collar, he always lost consciousness to the sound of his inner hollow snickering evilly, before once again awakening in this dark, damp cell. Ichigo sighed, he had a feeling about what was happened while he was unconscious but he would rather not think about it. There was nothing he could do anyways. Aizen had beaten him, tricked him in Hueco Mundo all those years ago, and now here was, just a tool for his enemy to use. Ichigo cursed himself under his breath for his weakness. He was completely useless with his retsiu. Ichigo was abruptly taken out of his thoughts as the sound of footsteps coming down the hall captured his attention. The young man stiffened and locked eyes with his captor, throwing as much hatred into his glare as he could, causing the man before him to chuckle.

"After all these years, and still so much defiance. I had thought we were past this by now, Ichigo." The brunette before him cooed with mock sympathy.

"I will never submit to you willing, Aizen!" the orange haired man shouted, causing Aizen's smile to widen.

"Come now, don't lie to yourself, Kurosaki, you already submitted yourself to me years ago. You remember. Because of Orihime." Aizen taunted, causing Ichigo to flinch. "The moment you realized she was expendable to me, you were willing to give anything to save her life, even your own freedom." Ichigo grasped his chest in pain remembering that day.

"Enough, Aizen!" Ichigo shouted but his voice wavered.

"You failed though didn't you."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Ichigo shouted with rage, the runes around the bands glowing in attempt to contain his spiritual pressure that threatened to leak though. Aizen was amused by this; it was amazing how much defiance that boy still had.

"You never cease to amuse me, Ichigo. But I did not come to visit you to recall past events."

"Then what do you want you bastard." Ichigo ground out through his teeth, slightly perspiring from the sealing effects of the kido spells. Aizen just smiled and walked around Ichigo, sizing him up like a predator would his prey.

"I have an assignment for you, my pet." Aizen commanded, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in fear.

"No, no please no." Ichigo uncharacteristically begged. "I am through helping you achieve your corrupt goals." He tried to sound strong, but he knew it was useless to try. But still he had to try, he would never give in willingly.

"Ichigo." Aizen soothingly reached through the bars and caressed the orange haired man's cheek, before firmly grabbing his chin. "You know you don't have a choice in the matter. You gave that up a long time ago." Ichigo sat frozen as Aizen began to chant. He could feel the all too familiar sting of the runes around his neck activating again.

"Please. . . don't." Ichigo attempted one last plea, struggling as the burning spread throughout his body and his vision began to waver, before consciousness once again, slipped from his grasp. His body began to quiver as a burst of hollow energy began to swirl around the unconscious man; changing his appearance.

Aizen's smirk only grew as he watched the transformation. This was definitely his greatest prize from the war. Although, he had hoped that the boy's power would have been enough to break through barrier into royal realm, the barrier seemed to be extra resilient against hollow attacks. But no matter, before him now stood an imposing figure of red and white, silently watching and analyzing him. This was a nice second prize, especially now that the Guardian of the Oken had been located, it was only a matter of time before the key and its bearer were in his hands.

"Welcome back" Aizen greeted in a warm, friendly manner. The silent predator simply inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I have an assignment for you, Ichigo." He paused to make sure he had the creature's full attention. "I need you to find and capture former captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. He possesses something very valuable to me, and I need you to retrieve him for me, alive." Aizen reached into his robes and produced the battered yet still magnificent blade of Hyorinmaru. He looked over it a moment, enchanted briefly by its ancient power before hold it at arm's length right in front his servant. "This was his zanpakuto, use the lingering traces of his spiritual pressure to find his scent and track him. But I'm warning you." Aizen raised his retsiu a little for emphases. "Do not kill the boy, I need him alive, kill anybody else who gets in your way though." Aizen placed the sword back in the folds of his robes and waved his hand over the lock. The small cell door opened and the powerful creature calmly emerged. Aizen motioned for the hollow to follow, and it silently obeyed.

They continued up the flight of stairs until they reached the top and stepped out into the daylight. Once out of the door, they were greeted by two Shinigami clothed in arrancar garments, but they couldn't have been more opposite. One was tall with broad shoulders and bright red hair; the other was a petit female with black hair. They stood obediently awaiting his command; eyes completely devoid of life or any independent thought. His little zombies.

"What do you require, Lord Aizen?" the female almost robotically asked.

"I want you two to accompany my pet here on a mission that I have already briefed him on. It is a search and recovery mission." The brunette handed the female a small cylindrical devise. "Your job is to make sure to make sure he doesn't wipe out an entire district in his rampage again. We can't have him accidentally killing all of the innocent souls now." Aizen added with mock sympathy.

"Hai, Lord Aizen!" The two Shinigami curtly bowed and answered in unison.

"Good, now go!" Aizen commanded, and all three quickly flash stepped away.

"I do wonder why you keep those two around still, capt'n Aizen?" a silvered hair man with a sly grin emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, Gin. I thought I had asked you to quit calling me that?" Aizen added with mock humor.

"Forgive me, ol' habits die hard, ya?" The fox faced man did an exaggerated bow, earning a smile from the brunette.

"To answer your question, I keep them around so that if Kurosaki needs to be put back in his place, I have two of his allies that are completely expendable to me. Nothing keeps that boy in check better than threatening to kill more of his friends." Aizen paused for a moment. "And besides, what's a game of chess without the pawns?"

/

The town guards lazily walked along the beaten path around the local food storage warehouse. Six of them were assigned to protect the food stores from any unruly villager who attempted to steal more than his allot share. Nobody has tried to break into the warehouse for at least 5 years, and since that things had gotten rather boring. So as the guards followed their route they had hardly noticed the two men, until it was too late. The bodies of the unconscious guards were dragged into a nearby bush, and out stepped the two men; one with light brown hair the other with black, they had scarves wrapped around their faces to conceal their identity. They two men silently nodded to each other when the younger of the two produced a set of keys from one of the guards and quickly went inside the warehouse, locking the door behind them. They two men came to a halt, jaws nearly dropping at the sight before them.

"Holy shit, I haven't seen this much food in years! Does every district have a food stock this big?!" Toshiro exclaimed in a hushed tone as he slowly reached for a bag in front him as if to confirm its existence.

"I knew Aizen was withholding food from the districts, but this much?" Bayakuya pondered aloud. "What could he possibly be saving all of this for?" The two stood in silence taking it all in, until Toshiro broke the silence.

"We have to give this food to the villagers. We'll take what we need for our journey, but we need to get the rest of this to the people somehow. They do not deserve to starve when this much food is sitting within their reach."

"I take it you have a plan, Hitsugaya?"

"I was thinking we could just quickly run most of this to the housing centers before the guards woke back up." The young man shrugged, as he removed a small pile of food for them.

"Really, that's your plan? You know for a prodigy I was expecting something a little more elaborate." The former noble half mumbled, causing a fiery gleam to twinkle in the younger man's eyes.

"And what's wrong with my plan, Kuchicki?" he spat with mock venom. "We can easily move all of this food within an hour, unless." Toshiro pretended to ponder for a moment, the gleam in his eye growing with mischief. "You've gotten slow." He stated, causing the former noble to go ridged and his left eye to begin twitching mildly.

"What are you insinuating, Hitsugaya." Bayakuya ground out through his teeth. Toshiro took a step closer to the older man, and looked right into his eyes.

"Are you deaf too? I said. You've gotten slow!" the younger man grounded causing sparks to fly between the two; neither one wanting to back down. "You were too busy sitting on your ass this whole time out in your little shack, and now you don't want to run this stuff because you're too slow." The two men continued their death glares until the older man broke the silence.

"Alright then, boy. I will show you why I am the flash-step king. First one to clear out their half of the warehouse, wins." A mischievous fieriness to his demeanor. Bayakuya then walked down the middle of the room dividing the pile in half. "You take the right side and start on the east end of town, and I will take the left side and begin on the west end. Ready?" Toshiro's smirk grew at the challenge before him.

"Ready when you are, old man."

Bayakuya held up three fingers and counted down to one, before softly yelling a sharp "Go!" In a flash the two men quickly disappeared, along with a small pile of food from either side of the room. The two men continued to silently race all of the food from the warehouse to every house in the district, until they met in the middle. With both of them delivering their last house simply feet apart, both men spared a quick glace before flash-stepping away back to the finish line. It was almost too close to call, but the flash-step king was the winner. Both men leaned against the inside walls of the now empty warehouse, half bent over and panting from the effort.

"I am not slow, boy." The once again proud Kuchicki ground out between breaths. Toshiro smiled at the sight.

"Alight, you won. I take back what I said. That being said, I am sure that our spiritual pressure has been detected now, so we should get moving."

The two men quickly packed away the food they reserved for themselves and hurried out of town moments before a small squad of arrancar arrived to investigate the spiritual disturbance.

/

It was very late into the night by the time the two men paused for a brief rest. Byakuya quickly slipped into a meditative state with Senbonsakura. Toshiro noted this and felt an immediate pang of loneliness. He instinctually reached out into his inner world to find his lost friend, but he could only see barren fields of ice with snow swirling in the wind. He searched everywhere to find the small trace of Hyorinmaru that remained with him. Just before panic began to set in, Toshiro felt the familiar hum of his dragon vibrating softly through his inner world. Toshiro longed for his friend. He laid down on the ice and let the gentle vibrations soothe his soul. After a few moments, Toshiro opened his eyes to see the blacked haired man watching him with concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, I just miss Hyorinmaru, that's all." Toshiro admitted. "So where are we going to open a gate at that's outside of the barrier?" Toshiro changed the topic.

"I was thinking of a small clear I've been to once deep inside the forests surrounding the outer districts." Byakuya stated. "It's far enough outside of the barriers Aizen put up to prevent unauthorized dimensional travel that even if they do detect our spiritual pressure, we will be gone by then, hopefully."

"Sounds as good of a place as any." Toshiro nodded thoughtfully.

"Get some rest, Hitsugaya. We will leave at first light, and it is a three day's journey from here."

 **Will Toshiro and Byakuya be able to safely make it to the world of the living with Aizen's "hunter" on their trail? Find out next time! In the meantime please Review! It is the fuel for my writing. Reviewers will get a special cake baked by our very own Byakuya Kuchicki!**

 **Byakuya: *enters room just in time to hear* "Ummm, I do not think so, I do not bake.**

 **Me: "Sure you do! Kuchicki secret family cake for all Reviewers, next time!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Guardian**

 **chapter 6**

 **Finally an update! I apologize for the wait, but I was a little indecisive with parts of this chapter at first so it took me a be to decided on somethings. And as promised Byakuya will bake a cake for my wonderful reviewers from chapter 5!**

 **KazumaKaname**

 **theidjitqueen**

 **WinterySkies1220**

 **Shalheira**

 **Byakuya: I told you, I do not bake**

 **Me: *grabs by ear* We will be back with a cake, in the meantime, enjoy the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach character**

Two former Shinigami captains crouched silently in the bushes as a group of about ten arrancar silently passed on the other side. This was this third patrol they had run into within the past two days, which was very odd this far out of the outer districts. Someone must have caught on to their trail, but how?

"The coast is clear, let's move." Byakuya's hushed voice snapped the brunette out of his thoughts, and they quickly continued down the path in the opposite direction of the patrol.

The two continued their journey in silence over the next few hours, keeping an ear out for the enemy. Toshiro allowed his thoughts to wonder. It was a warm day at the beginning of summer, and days like this often reminded him of his childhood with his grandmother and Momo. They would always cool off at the end of the day by eating watermelon on the front porch. Momo would then tease him in a sister-like fashion until he would retaliate by spitting all of his seeds at her. She would always make him so mad, but he sure did miss those days. Sure did miss her. He often wondered what had happened to her. Of all the Shinigami, she was probably the most likely for Aizen to keep alive since she was always so devoted to him, no matter what. He hoped that she was alive. Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed his older companion staring at him with an odd expression.

"What, do I have something on my face, Kuchicki?" Toshiro held back as growl as he was upset having been interrupted from the pleasant memory.

"No, but I think your hair dye is wearing out." Byakuya replied flatly.

"Aw, shit." Toshiro dropped his pack and began to rummage through the pockets until he came upon a small bottle with small brown label on the front. But he frowned as he shook the empty bottle before tossing it aside. "Damn, I was sure I had at least one more usage left, it took me a month to track down this guy and it will probably take me at least another to find him. . .special dye. . ." Toshiro began to mumble to himself. "So how bad is it?"

"Well the silver is beginning to reappear at the roots and is streaking slightly through the brown." Byakuya stating while holding back a snicker, causing the prodigy's eye to twitch in annoyance. Here was not a good place to start a fight with arrancar potentially anywhere, so he let it slide this time.

"Great, there goes my disguise." Toshiro threw his arms in the air and continued walking.

"Yup, it is the hair that will do it. Not the fact that we released spiritual pressure back in that town for our little competition, nor the fact that they are already hunting you down. Your hair is what will give you away." Toshiro's jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the former noble's comments, eyebrow twitching in an agitated manner.

"Having normal color hair makes it easier to blend in than silver locks, Kuchicki." Toshiro spat in a hushed manner.

"My point is, Aizen is already on your trail. Whether or not he knows you have the Guardian of the Oken is another story, but he is already tracking you so a disguise is rather irrelevant at this point." Byakuya sighed as he tried to calm the younger man down. It was fun to push his buttons, but, they couldn't afford to make a scene. This seemed to work as Toshiro's shoulders relaxed as he could see his companion's point.

"I guess you're right. I guess I was getting used to looking normal." Toshiro sighed as the older man gave him a small smile of understanding.

"Another few leagues and we will be at our destination."

Toshiro nodded in response and the two men continued once again in silence for another few hours until they came upon a small clearing that had a stream of sunlight shining in the middle through the thick canopy overhead. There was a gentle serenity about the small meadow that did not go unnoticed by the two men. They both felt relaxed the moment they stepped foot into the clearing and briefly smiled at each other before once again taking in the sight.

"So, game plan." Toshiro clapped breaking the silence with a smirk

"As soon as we are ready, I will open a gate to the world of the living with the Kuchicki family special gate seal." The dark haired man explained., seeing Toshiro's inquisitive look. "The noble families in ancient times had access to the world of the living, but due to certain families mistreating the use of this power, all access to the world of the living was strictly limited from that point forward and the families were forced to give up their means of accessing a gate. Fortunately, the Kuchicki family managed to successful hide theirs from confiscation." The former noble pulled out a small scroll from his robes. "As soon as I release this seal, it will unleash a wave of retsiu that will undoubtedly not go unnoticed. So as soon as the gate is open we need to run through as fast as possible, and it will only stay open for two minutes tops before it closes again automatically." He waited for the younger man to nod in understanding. "Are you ready to travel to the world of the living, Hitsugaya. I do not know when we can return here again."

"Let's go." Toshiro boldly answered, before they both suddenly frozen in place, completely still as an immensely powerful yet still familiar retsiu assaulted this peaceful place, threatening to bring them to their knees. Toshiro could vaguely feel Hyorinmaru screaming warnings of danger in his mind, and even though he could barely communicate with him, he trusted his zanpakuto with his life. So without questioning the thought, Toshiro dodged the second before a large clawed hand swiped at the air where his head had just been.

Rolling out of the way, Toshiro got to his feet, eyes widening as he realized who his attacker was. This was undoubtedly Ichigo Kurosaki's hollow form. Aizen must have found a way to control the ramped hollow, making him the perfect weapon, fun.

Toshiro dodged again to his left as the beast again took a swing at him. He went low and did a quick sweep kick, knocking the creature's feet out from underneath him, but instead of fallen, the hollow just did a back flip and landed gently on his feet.

"Give up, he will not stop until he has captured you, Shinigami." A cold female voice rang out as two more figures entered the meadow, causing Byakuya's eyes to widen in alarm.

"Rukia." The dark haired man barely muttered

"Hmpf, I had heard that you two had joined Aizen." Toshiro spat. "And we will not give up without a fight."

Neither of the newcomers reacted to his jeer, and simply walked up to the hollowfied Ichigo.

"Now remember, Lord Aizen wants this one alive, the other one is disposable." Rukia said with a dead panned expression. "Oh and try not to destroy everything." Rukia's blank eyes went wide as she was suddenly caught in a binding kido, cast by her older brother. Byakuya sprang into action causing everybody else to as well. He lounged at his former lieutenant in an attempt to trap him as well. They were obviously being controlled and had no free will of their own, and he was determined to save them.

Toshiro barely managed to dodge and strike Ichigo in the stomach with a kido blast that sent the beast flying backwards a few yards. The creature then rebounded off of a tree and flew straight back at Toshiro, barely missing as the younger man rolled out of the way. The hollow let out a roar and suffocating waves of spiritual energy before once again trying to capture his prey and vanishing into Sonido. Toshiro gasped as the hollow was sudden in front of him with its claws going through his left shoulder, pinning him to a tree behind him. The hollow dug in his hand further causing the younger man to scream out in pain. The pinned Shinigami pulled his knees up into his chest and kicked forward and hard as he could effectively removing the creature's claws out of his shoulder. The creature roared once move and darted forward towards his prey once again, only to be stopped sword colliding with his claws.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura."

A large wall of razor sharp flower petals suddenly engulfed the orange haired hollow and threw him back a few yards, before forming a protective wall around the two Shinigami. During this brief break in fighting, Byakuya quickly pulled out the small scroll tucked in his sleeve, and after a quick incantation, threw in to the ground. The large green kido circle glowed on the ground around the scroll and the next second a large gate to the world of the living appeared.

"Go, Hitsugaya! We cannot allow Aizen to get his hands on you!" Byakuya ordered as he dodged a cero blast from the hollow that cut through his flower wall.

"I will not leave you here! You're coming with me!" Toshiro said firmly as stood up clutching his shoulder.

"I will hold them off. I am sorry I can't go with you, there is no debate in this." Byakuya retorted as he shoved Toshiro towards the gate. Right before he pushed him in a massive blast knocked down Senbonsakura's wall. Both men turned just in time to see Ichigo dive in clawed hand aiming to spear Toshiro through the shoulder again. Without even thinking, the dark haired man stepped in front of his younger companion taking the blow straight on. The creature's hand nearly went completely through the former noble's stomach.

"Go, Toshiro. . . it's your only chance." Byakuya choked out. Toshiro began to shake with furry. He has witnessed too many commands die before his eyes, too many friends. All because he was helpless to save them. He would not run this time. He would not let Byakuya die!

 _"_ _I admire you spirit, kid. I will lend you my power again to save your friend."_

"Who are you? I have heard your voice before." Toshiro demanded internally.

 _"_ _You haven't figured it out? I thought you were supposed to be a prodigy of sorts._ " The voice chuckled. Toshiro's eyes widened and he glanced over at the dragon tattoo that's eyes were now glowing and radiating a foreign power. " _Now save your friend, this will be your only chance."_

A strange spiritual pressure washed over the field drawing all attention to the teal eyed boy it was emitting from. The dragon tattoo began to grow, stretching all the way up Toshiro's neck and on the side of his face, with the dragon's head now resting on his cheek as if it was watching as well. The creature through the dark haired man to the side and dove after his prey.

The strange waves of spiritual pressure vanished and the boy stopped the creature's attack with this bare hand, and his eyes opened now glowing red. Toshiro felt the immense energy begin to gather in his chest until it forced its way up to his throat. Going with the motion of the energy, Toshiro opened his mouth and out shot a massive stream of fire, not unlike a dragon's fire breath, straight at the orange haired hollow and burning its shoulder as he dove out of the way. Before the beast able to fully recover, Toshiro was suddenly in front of him, sending a roundhouse kick straight to his jaw. The spirit energy surrounding Toshiro began to take a visible form as claws extending from the boy's hands. Without thinking, Toshiro swiped his right hand upwards towards the hollow as he shouted.

"Doragonkurō Suraisu"

Spirit energy sliced through the air and cutting through anything in its path. Toshiro paused a second to observe the enemy. His attack had caught the creature across its face, cracking a piece of its mask, and it was holding its face almost as if in shock it had been injured. Toshiro decided to use this moment to attack once more.

"Hitsugaya! The gate!" Byakuya shouted from the gate while clutching his gut, the runes on the ground were beginning the flicker. "We're out of time we have to go now!"

"Tch" Toshiro took one more look back at his enemy. He then quickly stepped in a flash step, stopping to scoop up his half-conscious friend. Dodging the enraged hollow once more, Toshiro dove through the gate to the world of the living right before the creature's hand closed around his neck. The gate immediately shut behind them.

Completely furious that his prey escaped, the hollow let out an ear piecing roar of frustration. Deciding to report back, Ichigo walked over and scooped up the two incapacitated Shinigami slaves Lord Aizen always had follow him around. For some reason he seemed to have a fondness for these two, and for that reason alone he would take these two weaklings to the infirmary before he talked with Lord Aizen.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I feel like you guys would hate me if I took any longer. Anyways, I believe Byakuya has baked his cake.**

 **Byakuya: *mumbles while bringing in a small cake for four* Here's your cake!**

 **Me: Now Byakuya, what did we discuss?**

 **Byakuya: *sweatdrops* I mean, here is the awesome cake made by me, Byakuya Kuchicki for our wonderful reviewers *looks at me for approval***

 **Me: Good job! See that wasn't so hard now was it?**

 **Byakuya: *sets cake down and leaves***

 **Me: Next time, Toshiro will be making ice sculptures for all who review!**

 **Toshrio: *gulps nervously after seeing what happened to Byakuya***


	7. Chapter 7

**The Guardian**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Special thanks to:**

 **KazumaKaname**

 **DeltaGreyFraza**

 **WinterySkies1220**

 **Random Guest**

 **Thank you all so much! As such Toshiro will now make ice sculptures!**

 **Me: Oh Toshiro where are you? . . . You have to make ice sculptures for the amazing reviewers now. . .**

 **Toshiro: *cricket sounds***

 **Ok I will find him and we will have ice sculptures after the show enjoy!**

Aizen sat on his throne with his head propped up with his left hand while he impatiently drummed the fingers on his right hand. He was definitely annoyed. Here before him stood his prized hunter, completely empty handed. Ichigo had never failed him before.

"So let's make sure I heard you correctly?" Aizen began through clenched teeth. "Not only have you failed to retrieve boy I asked for, but you say he managed to escape to the world of the living with the help of another Shinigami?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen" the hollow hissed, nearly as annoyed with his failure as Aizen was.

"So pray tell how you were beaten by a mere Shinigami?" Aizen sighed.

"I was not beaten, he escaped!" Ichigo growled. "He unleased this strange power, and this dragon image grew up the side of his face. . ."

"What did you say?" Aizen visibly stiffened and paled slightly, causing the hollow to feel uneasy.

"This dragon image grew up the side of his face and he began using this strange but admittedly powerful retsiu. Oh, and his eyes started glowing red." The hollow shrugged.

"No, that can't be possible." Aizen mumbled to himself causing this hollow to raise an eyebrow. Aizen sat, silently pondering this new information before suddenly turning his attention back to his hunter. "You have failed me Kurosaki, and you know the punishment for failure."

The hollow's eyes widened at the thought of what was to come. Without warning, the glyphs on the metal collar began to glow, and the powerful creature fell to its knees writhing in pain. Aizen waved his hand to two of the guards at the end of the room.

"Take Kurosaki to his cell, I will deal with him later." The two arrancar bowed and left without a word with their prisoner in tow. "Oh and send in Grimmjow."

Aizen patiently sat on his throne as he waited for his espada to arrive. All the while pondering everything Ichigo had told him. After ten minutes, the teal haired espada strode in the room, head held high and fists shoved deep into his pockets.

"Aw, Grimmjow, so good of you to show up." Aizen mocked causing the espada to growl under his breath but otherwise remain silent. This only furthered Aizen's amusement.

"I have a mission for you." Aizen began. "I need you to go to the world of the living and retrieve the former captain Toshiro Hitsugaya for me, alive."

"That brat is still alive?" Grimmjow sneered.

"So it would seem, and he has something that I need so I do need him back alive, but you can do whatever you have to do to get him back. In fact, . . ." Aizen walked down from his throne and pulled out a small black collar from his pocket causing the arrancar to sharply inhale and hiss in response. This only caused a wicked grin to pass over Aizen's features.

"Yeah, you remember this device don't you? This wonderful thing is what finally broke you wasn't it. You were such a free spirited hollow back when we first met. I kind of miss it." Aizen teased as he placed the collar into Grimmjow's hands along with an accompanying device. "Use it on Hitsugaya is needed, or if you just feel like it. As long as he is alive, I do not care what you do."

Aizen waved Grimmjow off, and the hollow quickly turned and left the throne room. Aizen decided to head to his library and do some research. This was definitely some interesting information that he had just acquired. As far as he knew, the Guardian of the Oken had been passed down from head captain to head captain, but the Guardian only ever sat silent on its barer, at least for the past few millennia. The only ones to have ever been granted the Guardian's abilities was an ancient noble family that died off long before the formation of the Gotei 13. He needed to do some research.

/

Slowly beginning to gain consciousness, Toshiro blinked away his fuzzy vision until he could see clearly. He was looking straight up into a grey overcast sky. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. All around him was the decaying remains of Karakura Town. Not a single building was untouched. Walls half crumbled, rubble littered the streets, and on top of that it was deathly silent. Putting his hand on the ground to help himself stand up, Toshiro gave a gasp of pain as he suddenly remembered his shoulder injury. Looking to his left he found an unconscious Byakuya, bleeding out from his stomach next to him. His shoulder injury could wait. He needed to find a safe place to for them to hide so he could bandage and try to heal the injured noble.

Briefly looking around, the teal eyed man spied a small shop down the street that was still fairly intact, and decided that would be the best place for them to hide for now. Using his other arm to push himself off the ground, Toshiro walked over to the dark haired man and carefully pulled his arm over Toshiro's shoulder so he could support him better, and they began slowly moving down the street.

After dragging the unconscious man about a hundred yards down the street, they finally came to the little shop Toshiro had spotted. Carefully, Toshiro opened the fragile door and walked the two of them in about ten feet before laying the dark haired man on a sofa that was up against the wall. The younger man then stood up and observed the shop around him; it obviously used to be a small clothing shop with racks of clothing stacked everywhere. Walking over to the nearest rack, Toshiro picked out the first long shirt he came across and pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic from the pack that was still miraculously still on his back. He then walked back to his companion and set to work sterilizing and bandaging the bleeding whole in his stomach with strips of fabric. Once the wound was fully dressed, Toshiro quietly muttered a brief healing incantation that would help stop the bleeding. He wasn't the best at healing kido, but he knew enough to make due.

Once satisfied his companion was comfortable enough, Toshiro slumped onto the ground next to Byakuya, the day's events finally catching up to him. He couldn't believe that they actually made it to the world of the living in one piece. Without Hyorinmaru, he never though it would have been possible to escape that hollow of Ichigo's. Rolling up his sleeve, Toshiro gazed at the mysterious dragon tattoo that had become the bane of his existence these past several weeks. Sometimes he had wished that Captain Shunsui would have never given this thing to him.

" _Hmph, a thank you, would be more appropriate, young one."_ a rumbled voice echoed in Toshiro's head, causing the boy to stiffen.

"What the hell are you doing in my head?" Toshiro yelled inwardly, feeling uncomfortable about the sudden into his inner world.

" _I have been here for the last twelve years, child"_

"Then why are you just now communicating with me."

" _We have remained safe until recently. I have only intervened when absolutely necessary."_

"Well I suppose I should thank you for your assistance." Toshiro sighed inwardly.

" _No thanks necessary, young dragon."_ The Guardian purred, causing Toshiro to pause.

"Are you blind? You're the dragon, not me." Toshiro snapped. The Guardian simply snickered in response.

" _I have a proposal for you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I will lend you my powers to you for the time being to use whenever you deem necessary."_

"And in return?"

" _After we get your friend here to safety, there is somewhere you and I need to go."_

"And where would we need to go and for what purpose?" Toshiro prodded.

" _Patience, young dragon, all will be revealed in time."_ The Guardian sighed _"_ _For now, take care of your comrade, and we will find somewhere safe to leave him when he is healed enough. We must take this journey though, but do not fret, you are not alone."_

Toshiro opened his eyes as he took in the conversation. Where could the dragon possibly want him to go, and why did he insist on calling him a dragon? Sighing, Toshiro stood up and decided to go rummage the ruins for some supplies, mainly food and water.

The young Shinigami spent the entire afternoon scouring the ruins, and carefully dodging rouge feral hollows that now roamed this land freely. Without any Shinigami, it was much harder for dead souls to find peace, and in such this place was now littered with rabid hollows looking for anything to devour in the wasteland. So far he had not seen any signs that life existed in this city anymore. Any remaining humans had more than likely fled town to seek refuge somewhere else. The question was, was there even a safe place in the world of the living anymore? Sure Aizen's surveillance here was not nearly as tight as the soul society, which is why they came here in the first place, but that also made it more dangerous. There was no law here, it was survive or be killed.

All together Toshiro had managed to collect: three small bottles of water, a couple cans of old beans, an unopened bottle of antiseptic, some aspirin, and a small hunting knife. Not too bad for a few hours of effect, but it wouldn't last forever. He unsheathed the hunting knife, inspecting its quality, before tying it to his belt. He knew a knife never really did much good against a hollow or a zanpakuto, but it was definitely better than nothing. Over the past several years, he had learned to channel some of his spirit energy into a regular blade to fortify its strength and project some of his powers, but the blades always end up broken eventually.

Sighing, Toshiro slumped against the wall next to his companion again. He let his thoughts turn inward towards the familiar plane of ice of his inner world. The raging blizzard calmed his thoughts, but not as much as Hyorinmaru would have. He stained his thoughts, desperately reaching out towards the ice dragon until he could feel the faint hum of his zanpakuto reverberating through the air. Toshiro desperately began to run across the ice, in desperate hopes of finding his friend. But no matter how far he ran he could not find his ice dragon, yet the hum continued as faint but as steady as before.

Toshiro collapsed to his knees, it pained him so much to be separated from his friend. He wondered what horrible things Aizen could have possibly done to Hyorinmaru to prevent the two from making contact.

Had he tortured him?

Toshiro gagged on the thought. That bastard! He would kill him if he harmed his friend in any way. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and the loneliness and anger he felt pulled at his heart. He tried yet again to reach out for Hyorinmaru.

" _You cannot talk with your soul spirit, young dragon?"_

Toshiro look up into the sky to see the silhouette of a dragon flying towards him. At first his hopes were raised as he thought Hyorinmaru was back, but they were quickly dashed as he realized it was not a blue but a large red and black dragon.

"How can you enter my inner world?" Toshiro snapped, upset that this private moment was being witnessed by another.

" _I am attached to your soul; so doesn't it make sense that I can enter this place. For a prodigy you have odd questions."_ The Guardian scoffed as he landed carefully in front of where Toshiro knelt on the ice.

"Ok then, why can't I talk with Hyorinmaru." Toshiro huffed.

" _It would seem, that Aizen has sealed off the connection between you two somehow. Most likely he has sealed away your soul spirit. I do not sense that he has been harmed though, only unable to do anything."_

"That is until Aizen decides to harm Hyorinmaru to get to me."

" _That is why we are going to recover your zanpakuto as soon as your companion is safe." The dragon cooed, causing Toshiro's eyes to widen with disbelief._

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible? The Seirtei is impenetrable these days."

 _"_ _Calm down, child."_ The older dragon chuckled. " _I never said our journey would only have one stop. As for how it is possible I will teach you some ancient techniques that will make being stealthy as easy as breathing. For now, though, you should get your rest."_

Suddenly feeling weary, Toshiro decided to heed the dragon's advice, and allowed himself to slip off into unconsciousness with the hum of not one but two dragons.

/

After several days of carefully tending to Byakuya's wound and scavenging for supplies, signs of infection were beginning to set in the older man had yet to regain consciousness. Toshiro and the Guardian had both decided that further medical supplies were going to be needed to heel the man.

Toshiro applies another round of healing kido to ease the internal bleeding and soothe any pain the man felt. He then applied fresh dressings to the wound, grabbed his pack and knife, and silently headed out the door in search of something to help his companion.

After an hour of walking, he suddenly felt the crushing spiritual pressure of an espada, and quickly hid behind the counter of what used to be a diner. It was completely silent except for the soft patter of the arrancar's feet as he calmly walked down the street, searching for signs of his prey. Toshiro held his breath and put all his focus into concealing every last bit of his spiritual pressure.

The footsteps continued until they stopped about twenty feet away from the edge of the wall-less building. Everything was deathly silent. Toshiro dared not move a muscle. After a minute, the arrancar continued past the diner and down street, as silent as before. Once Toshiro could no longer hear his footsteps, he decided needed to head back to Byakuya and re-hide the older man before that espada found him.

Running as quickly and as silently as possible, Toshiro thankfully reached their hiding spot without incident. Double checking that he hadn't been followed, Toshiro carefully picked up the older man and headed towards the edge of town, decided it was best not to stick around with an espada so close on their trail.

Near the edge of town, Toshiro picked a well sheltered building that was fairly intact to hide for the night. As soon as he entered the building though, he could suddenly feel a subtle spiritual pressure. Completely on alert, Toshiro carefully and quietly laid his companion on the ground just inside the door as he proceeded further into the house to see who was there.

Hunting knife drawn, he silently walked through the house until he came to the kitchen at the back of the house, and as soon as he entered the doorway alarm bells went off in his head and he barely managed to duck in time for a frying pan to come swinging at the space where his head just was. Reacting on instinct, Toshiro then flipped the knife backwards in his hand and struck the handle upwards, knocking the weapon out of his assailant's hand.

A brief cry was heard before Toshiro then tackled his attacker, pinning then beneath him, with his knife held to their neck, before Toshiro realized it was a girl underneath him. She used this momentary pause knock him off of her and get back to her feet. She had medium length dark hair and fiery eyes, and looked similar age to him. She seemed familiar. Toshiro wasn't able to finish his thought as pain suddenly exploded in the back of his head and consciousness completely left him, leaving the brunette/white haired man to slump to the floor. Behind him stood another dark haired woman, but this one had dark skin and bright yellow eyes.

 **Oh no who found Toshiro and Byakuya?! ;) Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

 **Me: Oh Toshiro! There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you the reviewers have been waiting for you to . . .uh. . . *stairs unbelievingly at the wonderfully sculpted winter wonderland before me. An entire garden made with intricate crops, a farmer, and even a few chickens and a rooster donned the scene.***

 **Toshiro: Well what do you think?**

 **Me: It's amazing, Shiro!**

 **Toshiro: Don't call me Shiro.**

 **Me: Wow, you're an artist, do you take requests?**

 **Toshiro: Uh. . . *sweatdrops* I'm concerned what will happen if I say yes.**

 **Please Review, maybe it will convince Toshiro to take sculpting requests! Also it is the fuel for my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize for the extremely long delay in the continuation of this story. Life unfortunately has a way of getting in the way of things, and I had a lot of big things happen. But I want to thank all my reviewers, especially the most recent ones. It is your continued interest in this tale that has re inspired me to pick up this story again and continue with the show. So please enjoy!**

Consciousness slowly began to return began to return to Toshiro with the growing awareness of the throbbing headache. He slowly tried to collect his thoughts as he recalled what he last remembered. He had traveled to the world of the living; he remembered that much.

But why?

The dragon tattoo!

Or guardian, he should say.

He was avoiding Aizen.

He had been ambushed.

This brought back a wave of memories, as he recalled finding this girl in an abandoned house only to be taken out by an unknown assailant from behind. He tried to move his limbs as consciousness continued to return only to realize that his arms were tightly bound behind his back along with both of his ankles being tied together as well. Feeling panic beginning to set, Toshiro's eyes flew open to find anything that could help him out in this situation.

A brief glance around the room revealed a simple, dimly lit room with no windows and the only furniture was the simple cot he was laying on. Upon further investigating, he could hear voices arguing in the other room.

After another few minutes the voices stopped and the door opened revealing two women, one a head taller than the other. Both women wore slightly tattered long sleeved shirts and pants, and had a bandana covering their faces to hide their identities, Toshiro presumed. They stared at him with piercing gazes for what seemed like an eternity until the taller of the two took a step forward and spoke.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "You are obviously not an arrancar, are you a Shinigami?"

"Who cares who this bastard is, he attacked me, so he is obviously working for Aizen!" the smaller women shouted towards her companion while stepping towards the small cot.

"I can assure you, that I am not working for Aizen." Toshiro gritted out. Just mentioning that man's name made his blood boil.

"Then who are you?" the taller women calmly inquired again.

Toshiro sighed, debating how to answer. These women were obviously not working for Aizen.

"I am, or rather was a Shinigami." he sighed. Both women looked at each other and nodded before abruptly turning around and leaving the room. "Hey! Wait a minute! Who are you!" he shouted to no avail.

After about ten minutes or so the women returned, but they were joined by a third individual with a cane, although he didn't appear to need it for walking.

"Greeting young Shinigami!" the newcomer cheerfully welcomed. "I am sorry for the lack of hospitality, but these are dire days. Now would you please be so kind as to share with us your name, and then I will be happy to tell you ours." the man waved his hand carelessly in the air as he spoke. This action caused Toshiro's eyebrow to twitch in minor annoyance. He knew who these people were. He honestly should have figured it out sooner.

"I know who you are Kisuke Urahara, and can I assume that you are Yoruichi Shihōin?" Toshiro looked to the taller women with bright golden eyes. All three looked rather shocked which made Toshiro smirk internally. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Well well, Captain Hitsugaya, I must say this is an unexpected surprise. Didn't you used to have silver hair." the eccentric man guestured causing Toshiro to blush a little.

"It's easier to go unnoticed with a more common hair color." Toshiro mumbled, slightly embarrassed causing the women to giggle.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely see that that is working out well for you." the shorter girl snarkly remarked. "What with Aizen's partols looking for you and all." Toshiro's eyebrow twitched again.

"Who are you, you seem familiar as well, but I can't put my finger on it?" The girl then walked straight up to Toshiro and firmly stamped her right foot down on the cot right beside his head. "You forgot me already?! My name is Karen Kurosaki, kid." she declared.

"Karen?" Toshiro took a minute to size her up. She had definitely grown, in more ways than one.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face!" she shouted while smacking him upside the head.

"It's been a long time, you've grown." Toshiro smirked.

"Well you're not so short yourself anymore." Karen retorted as she bent down and cut the ropes binding Toshiro's limbs. He promptly sat up and gently rubbed the red marks on his wrists that the rope left behind.

"Have you seen my brother?" Karen asked, turning the atmosphere solemn. Silence followed for a moment before Toshiro answered.

"I have not." he lied. "But i'm sure he is still alive. Aizen was proud to have captured him, so I do not believe that he would have let anything happen to him."

"Oh" Karen's face fell. Toshiro hated lying to her, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth of how Aizen had turned him into his own personal weapon. His hatred for the man increased even more, if that was even possible. Aizen has taken away so much from so many people. Toshiro suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Byakuya!" he suddenly shouted causing everyone jump. "He's here, but he's seriously injured. You must help him."

"Tell me where he is." Yoruichi stepped forward. " I will retrieve him."

Toshiro described the building he left the injured captain as best as he could remember, and then the purple haired women curtly nodded, pulled up the bandana to cover her face, and quickly flash stepped away.

/

By sundown Yoruichi had found and retrieved Byakuya, and was currently bandaging the wounds of the unconscious nobel. Toshiro was leaning on the door frame watching the purple haired women carefully tend to her long time friend. The sight brought up flashes of Momo in his thoughts, but he quickly shook those. As he turned to walk away he saw Urahara standing down the hall silently watching to young man.

"May I have a moment of your time?" he quietly asked once Toshiro noticed him. The burnett just shrugged and began follow the scientist down the hallway.

They walked in silence until the blonde man lead them into what appeared to be his office. The entire room was a mess, with papers and various lab equipment scattered around the room. It took Toshiro a minute to make out where the desk was among the mess. The older man gestured to a chair next to the desk, and Toshiro took the hint went to sit down, only stepping on a few things along the way. Urahara then proceeded to close the door and join him at the desk.

"May I offer you some tea, captain Hitsugaya?" he pulled out and old fashioned tea pot out from underneath a small pile of papers on the desk.

"No thank you." he replied nervously, who knows how long it had been there.

"Suit yourself" the older man shrugged and then poured himself a small amount into a cup, took a sip, and the sighed with satisfaction.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Toshiro prodded when the man seemed to lose himself in his tea.

"Ah yes," he took another long sip "I am curious why Aizen is so eager to find you. You are not the only captain that is still alive, and yet you are the one he is the most eager to find."

"No idea, maybe he has something against me." Toshiro lied, he wasn't keen on sharing his secret.

"Don't lie to me young Hitsugaya." the normally cheerful man's demeanor suddenly turning dark. "I have a theory of what it is, but I need you to confirm it."

Toshiro sighed, the older man obviously knew what was going on, he always seemed to know everything anyways. He then rolled up the sleeve to his shirt, revealing the ornate dragon tattoo on his upper arm. The older scientist's eyes gleamed with wonder as he moved closer to get a better look, but he did not touch it.

"It's just as I thought then. . . " Urahara trailed off. "I knew Aizen had not gotten his hands on it otherwise he would have invaded the Soul Palace already. So that meant that either Head Captain Shunsui had died without passing on the Oken's guardian, or he had managed to pass it on to another. Which would be you. . . " he half mumbled to himself.

The mention of the head captain brought up pangs of guilt in Toshiro's chest. If only he had been stronger then maybe he would have been able to save the head captain's life.

"Do you know anything about this?" Toshiro asked to distract his thoughts.

"Not much," Urahara confessed, "I know it is the sacred guardian of the Oken that has been passed from the head captains. But you already knew that much didn't you?"

Toshiro nodded in agreement. The blonde man pondered for a moment.

"Has the guardian spoken to you at all?" Urahara inquired.

"Not until recently." Toshiro confessed. "He visits me in my spiritual realm every once in a while, and he even given me an odd power when I needed it."

The older man dropped his tea cup and it shattered on the floor causing Toshiro to look up at the now wide eyed man.

"What?" Toshiro asked getting slightly annoyed by his dramatic reaction. Urahara just shook his head.

"I haven't heard of the guardian lending his power to anyone. . . for a long time that it. . ." the older man trailed off again, losing himself in thought.

"What do you mean, has this happened before?" the burnette proded.

"What?! Nothing. Who wants tea?" the eccentric blonde resorted to his usual demeanor, feigning ignorance, much to Toshiro's annoyance. He opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted when the door swung open revealing a grumpy young Kurosaki.

"Oi, Hat and Clogs, Yoruichi needs some of your medicine, where do you keep it?" she demanded. Toshiro sighed internally, she was definitely Ichigo's sister.

"Ah, yes yes, come follow me." Urahara jumped out of his chair and trotted out of the room before turning back to Hitsugaya briefly, before running off with Karen. "Feel free to sleep in the empty room on the left tonight."

/

Toshiro lay on a small cot lost in thought, unable to sleep. Urahara was an infuriating man to deal with. The old nut job always seemed to know everything, yet was always reluctant to share anything that was useful. He sighed what felt like the hundredth time this today. What was he going to do now?

 _Well I am pretty sure we had an arrangement, young dragon?_

"And where are we supposed to travel to?"

 _We are going to head into the mountains north of here._ The guardian chuckled with amusement.

"What is in the mountains that we need to find anyways?"

 _You will find out in time, young one_

Toshiro grunted in frustration. He was really getting tired of these mysteries. The guardian sensed his anger and chuckled once more.

 _We can leave in the morning, your friend is in a safe place, now get some rest, young dragon._

Before Toshiro could protest, the guardian began humming in a deep tone similar to Hyorinmaru, and he quickly fell asleep not realizing the true extent of his exhaustion.

/

Aizen sat at a desk completely surrounded by books in a dimly lit library. He paused only to rub his eyes briefly before continuing to flip through the pages of the aged book before him. After another few minutes, he slammed the book closed and tossed it into a pile of book haphazardly tossed on his right side. Three days worth of research and he was no closer to finding the information that he was seeking. Maybe he was searching for the wrong thing. He had assumed that he would find it among the nobel families' records, but that search didn't provide any of the results he desired. Running out of options, the burnett searched his thoughts for anything useful. When he was ready to give in for the night he suddenly remembered something. Aizen quickly jumped up from his chair and quickly made his way to the far back corner of the old library, and found a small locked box of about five squared feet all around. It didn't take much effort to break the lock, and he quickly scanned the small selection of book inside until he came across one that caught his attention, and made him furrow his eyebrows. It was a medium sized book, bound in a dingy light blue leather.

The Hitsugaya Nobel Family: A history of Dragons

 **I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I will update again soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate all of the enthusiastic comments. Now on with the show!**

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, where the hell do you think you're going?" Karen shouted as she approached the burnett who was calmly filling his backpack with a small pile of assorted foods, medical supplies, and a few other random things.

"I'm sorry, Karen, I can't stay here." Toshiro sighed as he continued to pack his supplies

"And why the hell not!?"

"I have to go, it's not safe for any of you if I stay here."

"But I don't understand. . ." Karen trailed off as Kisuke popped his head into the room and interrupted her ranting.

"Oh captain Hitsugaya! I found something you might want for your travels."

Toshiro quickly gave Karen a small, sad smile before putting the last item in his bag so he could follow the eccentric blonde man. Karen just stood in place and watched the younger man leave the room with her lips pursed into a firm line. She hated when people didn't tell her things.

"Don't worry, Karen, he can handle himself." Yoruichi calmly reassured the young Kurosaki as she stepped away from leaning against the wall. Karen just snorted in response about began to follow after Toshiro and Kisuke.

/

Toshiro stood outside the small shop with his backpack slung over his left shoulder. Urahara had presented him with an old samurai sword that he now tried to his back in the same way he used to adorn Hyorinmaru. The older man had insisted he take in since it was better to carry just a plain sword instead of that simple hunting knife he had found. He was ready for the journey ahead.

"Good luck on your travel, captain Hitsugaya." the older man cheerfully announced with a wave of his hand.

"We will take care of Byakuya, don't worry about him." Yoruichi said as she gave him a quick hug goodbye. Toshiro nodded to her in acknowledgement. He felt reluctant to leave his friend behind, but he knew they would take good care of him. He then turned to Karen who stood staring at him with her arms crossed.

"You better not get yourself killed."

"I won't" Toshiro smirked "the same goes for you."

Karen walked up and gave him a quick hug around the neck before quickly turning on her heel and heading back into the shop. She hated goodbyes.

"Oh before I forget, I found this, it might come in handy for you." Urahara waved a small bottle before tossing it to Toshiro who caught it with ease.

Light Brown Hair Dye

Toshiro smirked, he had almost forgotten all about his hair color predicament.

"Thank you. Well I had better be going. Take care." Toshiro was bad at goodbyes.

"Until we meet again. . . young dragon" Urahara whispered the last bit barely loud enough for Toshiro to hear causing him to pause for a moment. He decided to ignore the comment and instead waved goodbye before turning to the North to begin his trek.

/

Night had begun to fall and Toshiro had just gotten a small fire started at his camp. Over the course of the day he had made it out of Karakura town and deep into the forest. He could see mountains beginning to appear over the horizon through the trees, but they were probably still another twenty miles away or so. He had re-dyed his hair when he had stopped for a small snack just before he had left the outskirts of town. There were a lot of renegade hollows roaming the streets that were easy enough to dodge with all the buildings to hide in, but now that he was out of the city there are less hollows that could find him but also less places that he could hide.

Hopefully having his hair color back to "normal" would help him remain incognito, even if he was found.

He thought back to a comment that Urahara had made before he had left. 'Oh you're heading north are you? Well I suggest avoiding the foothills of the caldera, that is if you don't want any trouble'. Toshiro had tried that prod the older man into explaining further, but of course that man was nothing but riddles. But still it might be best the avoid that area, just in case.

 _You should get some rest, we have about three days ahead of us before we reach our destination. That is if you don't run into any trouble along the way._

Toshiro nodded inwardly before pulling out his sleeping bag from his pack. He wanted to ask the Guardian more questions about where they were going, but he could feel sleep beginning to creep up on him. He was used to traveling often, but not as many miles as he trekked today.

Toshiro laid down on his mat, and had just felt the cusp of sleep threaten to take over when he felt a sudden spiritual pressure crushing all around him. He quickly reached for the samurai sword and pulled it up in front of his face just in time to hear the ringing of steel collide. He peered into wild eyes, alive with blood lust. Toshiro released his own spiritual pressure into the sword to fortify it and use the energy to force that attacking blade away before launching himself out of his sleeping position into a backwards handspring and into a fighting stance. The young burnett found himself peering into the the eyes of Aizen's blue haired Espada, number six, if he recalled correctly, Grimmjow.

"I had my doubts at first that you were that pipsqueak captain, Lord Aizen has been looking for, but no regular soul or Shinigami would have been able to dodge that." The blue haired man snarled with a feral grin.

"Tch, how did you even find me." Toshiro growled causing the older man to laugh out loud manically before pointing to his nose,

"I could smell that power of yours." he sneered before he leapt forward at the former captain. Toshiro rolled forward to dodge a downward slash, and quickly swept his own sword upwards just missing the Espada's left ankle.

Toshiro continued his momentum with a full spin, and once again barely missed slicing the man's chest. Grimmjow laughed maniacally, obviously enjoying the challenge as he brought his own sword down towards Toshiro's shoulder just as the young man bought his meager blade up to stop the blow, gritting his teeth as he absorbed the shock of the blow. The two held the position for a minute; both trying to force their way past the other. Toshiro broke the stalemate by tilting his blade, allowing Grimmjow's blade to slide down and exposing his right side. Toshiro took this opportunity and quickly whipped his blade around to strike the Espada's weak spot, putting his spirit energy behind the attack. Sensing the move, Grimmjow jumped backwards avoiding the brut of the attack, but was the still knicked by the boy's blade enough to cause blood the trickles down his side. This caused the feline's grin to grow even larger; he hadn't been injured in a long time.

His grin temporarily caught Toshiro off guard as the blue haired man lashed out with his left hand, scratching Toshiro across his right cheek.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time, kid"

Grimmjow then quickly whipped around his sword so fast Toshiro barely had time to keep the blow from cutting him in half. The tip of the sword had buried itself about an inch into the young man's side with Toshiro's blade perpendicular to the ground and firmly pressing against the sword to keep it from digging deeper into his side. Toshiro half grunted in response.

"Give it up, kid. You can't beat me with that pathetic weapon." Grimmjow pressed harder for emphasis. Toshiro could feel himself slipping backwards in the dirt. He couldn't beat this arrancar without help. He wished he had Hyourinmaru with him, but then he remembered that Guardian, and could feel the ancient dragon's power brimming just below the surface of his soul. Without thinking any further he opened his soul to the Guardian's presence, and let his power fill him. Toshiro saw Grimmjow's eyes widen as he felt a sudden burst of energy in his limbs that allowed him to easily push aside his attacker's blade. Toshiro followed the flow and brought his sword back across the arrancar's chest, leaving a flaming trail behind it causing the feral man to hiss in pain.

Toshiro then felt the familiar feeling of power rising up through his throat as he opened his mouth and let out a powerful stream of fire breath that engulfed the Espada forcing him to jump back into the trees to avoid the intense heat.

 _Run Toshiro, this is your chance to get away._

Learning that it was best to trust the old dragon, Toshiro quickly grabbed his pack, leaving behind his sleeping pad, and dove into the opposite direction of the feral Espada.

Using all the energy he had, Toshiro didn't break out of Shunpo until he was sure he had put a few miles in between him and the arrancar. He paused to lean against a tree and catch his breath.

 _Catch your breath for a moment, young dragon, but we should continue traveling through the night. He will find you again soon otherwise._

'Damn, I thought I had been hiding my spiritual pressure well enough'

 _He is a skilled hunter. He may have caught your sent back in Karakura town. It is possible he has been following you since then._

'What now then' Toshiro panted

 _You must keep moving_

Toshiro grunted but pushed away from the tree and continued moving nonetheless.

/

Around midnight, Toshiro could feel exhaustion beginning to set in. He was really wishing he could sleep right about now. As he continued walking, he decided to try and focus on the mountains ahead to keep himself awake. The forest was beginning to thin out, but there were still trees all around. The burnett could see the mountain chain clearly now, even in the dark, the stars in the background help to outline these monoliths before him. To the northeast, the tallest of the mountains before him towered a few hundred feet above the rest. All of the other mountains varied in size and shape. None too different from the rest except for the formation in front of him. The peaks nearest him appeared to lean in towards each other. Like they were trying to reach each other. Just like an ancient volcano that had collapsed once upon a time, like a caldera.

Shit.

Toshiro was immediately alert and he gently let out a small amount of spiritual pressure to scan the area for any danger. But he was too late as he instantly felt presence of at least a dozen warriors surrounding him. Toshiro reached for his sword but quickly felt three arrows being pressed against his back and neck causing him to freeze in place. Another eight stepped out in front of him carrying and assortment of weapons.

The apparent leader then stepped out in front of the ambush a few steps and looked Toshiro over.

"Can we gut him, Miss?" one of the men eagerly inquired with obvious blood lust. "I'm sure he had something good in that pack of his."

The leader stood slightly looking over Toshiro with a hood hiding most of her features. She was slightly shorter than Toshiro, but carried herself with absolute confidence. After another minute of thinking, she turned on her heel towards the men in front of her.

"Take him to Kenny! We will let him decide what happens to this trespasser!" she enthusiastically shouted causing the men in front of her to do the same.

'Kenny?' Toshiro thought inwardly before a sudden thought hit him like a lightning bolt. 'Oh no she can't possibly mean him?!'

The men behind him quickly removed their arrows from his back and roughly grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back and forcing him forward with the group towards the caldera.

 **Sorry but I just love leaving off on cliff hangers! What awaits Toshiro ahead? Find out next time and please leave reviews and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! I enjoy hear your thoughts and feedback! Enjoy this next chapter of the saga.**

As the sun began to show the first hints of light, Toshiro found himself being forced into the ruins of an old human village that was probably abandoned decades ago, but that was far from the case now. As the band of warriors entered the village perimeter, the leader blow a horn that emitted a soft but deep bellow, and almost immediately people began to poke their heads out of the rundown structures. Toshiro noticed that most of the inhabitants seemed to be male, but a few women and children existed amongst this group. The clothing everybody wore was nearly in tatters, and most looked like that was probably the only thing they ever wore. For a moment Toshiro began to feel a slight pity for these people, but that was quickly put to rest once he noticed the blood lust in everyone's eyes. These people may be in tatters, but they were not weak. They stood outside their doors watching as the group returned with their prisoner. Some held weapons in their hands looking ready to fight if given the chance; while others stood with their chests puffed as they stared down Toshiro, probably trying to intimidate him.

Toshiro was roughly pushed into a small building in the center of the village and his backpack and sword were roughly removed from his back as the men behind him bound his hands together behind his back with a thick rope. Their leader stood watching until she was satisfied that he had been properly searched and bound, and with a nod of her head Toshiro was once again grabbed roughly and shoved out the door.

The young Shinigami noticed small sparring rings around town. Some of them had two or even three individuals in them practicing combat skills, but they would all pause to see the newcomer before carrying on.

After another ten minutes or so, they approached a large house like structure towards the end of town, closest to the caldera. A young boy ran out from the house when they got close and whispered something in the group's leader's ear. She nodded and turned to face Toshiro.

"Kenny will see you now." she announced cheerfully as she reached over and grabbed Toshiro's upper arm with surprising strength. "You are dismissed." She ordered the rest of the group, and after a quick bow they quickly dispersed.

Toshiro could feel dread building up in his chest as he was lead inside. Of all the people he could run into, this one was probably his least favorite.

They entered a set of doors at the end of the main hallway to find a massive man with a feral grin and an eye patch sitting on his haunches at the end of the room, a sword resting against his chest. His one visubal eye beamed with a mixture of excitement and blood lust as he look at the duo.

"'Bout time you got back, Yachiru." he growled as a feral grin spread across his girl pulled back her hood revealing medium length bright pink hair as she bonded across the room to give the man a quick hug around his neck. "Who the hell is this punk?"

'I have no idea, Kenny. That's why I brought him here to you. I found him just wandering around like a lost puppy." She cheerfully announced causing Toshiro's face to turn slightly red from frustration.

"I am not a 'lost puppy'." he retorted catching both of their attention.

"Then who the hell are you, punk?" the large man stood up defensively. Toshiro sighed, he hated how many people he had to tell his name to, but he knew for sure these two weren't working for Aizen.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, former captain of squad 10." Toshiro paused for effect and noticed both of them staring at him like he had just sprung antlers from his head.

"Nice try, kid. Now who are you really?" the man demanded causing Toshiro to pause for a moment.

"I just told you who I was, Kenpachi Zaraki." Toshiro growled with frustration.

"How do you know my name punk?!" Kenpachi shouted as walked towards the burnette and grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt.

"Because I already told you, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"And like I said, nice try. There is no way you're that small fry." the large man let go of Toshiro's shirt and sized him up. "That guy was a lot shorter than you and I'm pretty sure he had silver hair."

Toshiro sighed again, this man's stupidity was as extremely frustrating as ever. "It's been twelve years, I've grown, and I had to dye my hair so I didn't stand out so much."

"I don't know. . . What do you think Yachiru?" he reached up the rub his chin thoughtfully as the pink haired girl circled around Toshiro for a minute before responding.

"Shouldn't a Shinigami captain have a Zanpakuto? This punk only has a plain sword" she stated causing a small pang of loneliness to fill Toshiro briefly.

"I lost Hyorinmaru when Aizen invaded the Sereite years ago." he answered sadly.

Kenpachi and Yachiru stood thinking for a few minutes longer than necessary before the feral grin once again returned to Kenpachi's face.

"Well the, punk, if you're really Toshiro Hitsugaya then prove it."

"How." Toshiro's patience was running out with this man.

"Fight me!" the large man's grin grew as the idea of a promising fight excited him. "Hand to hand. No weapons. If you are really that Hitsugaya punk you will at least be able to hold your own against me, and if not you will probably die. Either way works for me."

"Excellent idea, Kenny!" Yachiru shouted. "I will set up a ring and audience." she then blow her trumpet three times and ran out of the room. Toshiro could feel a nervous bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

/

An hour later Toshiro found himself in a large sparring ring surrounded by what was more than likely the entire village, all hollering enthusiastically for the fight to start. Across from him stood the massive form of Kenpachi Zaraki. Even though Toshiro had grown significantly of the past twelve years, this behemoth of a man still towered drastically taller than him.

"You ready punk?" he sneered. Toshiro just nodded in response and a bell rang of the sidelines signaling the start of the fight.

Toshiro quickly jumped into a shunpo and appeared in the air behind the large man, right elbow poised to strike the large man's neck. But right before impact Zaraki turned and grabbed Toshiro by the elbow and flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Toshiro barely rolled away as the large man's fist connected with the ground right where his head had just been, causing the ground the crack beneath the strike. Toshiro used the opportunity to plant his left foot on the man's hand before pushing off into a backflip while kicking the large man under his jaw with his right foot.

The older man sneered and continued with a punch aimed at Toshiro's head, which he smoothly dodged, but Zaraki pulled the punch with another and then another over and over repeatedly which Toshiro successfully dodged each time. Tired of the pace, Toshiro dodged the last puch low by sliding under the large man and pushing him forward with a kick to his rear.

Kenpachi fell on his face, but quickly stood up with the grin still on his face, but a more sinister tone to his spirit energy. He released his spirit pressure causing some of the villagers to cringe from the exposure. He the rushed at Toshiro again he a left hook that Toshiro easily dodged again, but he did not expect the man to follow so quickly with a right roundhouse kick that collided with Toshiro's side causing him to fly across the arena and probably break a few ribs in the process.

Toshiro stood up clutching his ribs and barely dodged in time as a large kick sailed over his head. The younger man quickly reacted and sweep kicked the large man's other foot out from underneath him, making the man fall flat.

Deciding it was time to end this, Toshiro took his chance and jumped into the air, and came down with a flying kick aimed for the man's head but Zaraki rolled away just before impact and grabbed Toshiro by his ankle and tossed him aside like a tag doll. Before he could stand up again, Kenpachi grabbed Toshiro from behind in a large bear hug and started to squeeze rendering Toshiro immobile. Finding it impossible to move Toshiro decided to release his spirit pressure that he had been holding back.

The initial wave knocked Kenpachi's grip loose, and allowed the younger man to slip out of his grip and elbow him hard in the gut. Toshiro continued the momentum and struck the man's nose with the same elbow causing the man to break his defense to grab at his face. Toshiro smirked and jumped into a roundhouse kick that landed square across the large man's temple knocking him out cold.

The arena was dead silent. Nobody had beaten their boss before. Feeling the hostility radiating from the awkward silence Toshiro walked over to Kenachi to help his opponent to his feet.

As he reached the older man, Kenpachi's hand shot out and gripped Toshiro's neck, hard. Toshiro's hands flew up to his neck in an attempt to break the stone grip as Zaraki brought the younger man's face to his own.

"Good fight, kid. I believe you now." he breathed before passing out again.

/

A few hours later both men once again stood facing each other in the room that they both met in, each sporting a few bandages.

"I gotta say, I didn't think anybody else survived that onslaught from Aizen." Kenpachi half muttered.

"There are a few others still alive, but not many." Toshiro replied solemnly. "I'm surprised Aizen has not found you here."

"Well you know that bastard is probably scared to show his face around here." Zaraki sneered causing Toshiro to smirk. The young man reached down and pick up his recently re-acquired sword and backpack and slung both over his shoulder.

"Take care Zaraki, I hope Aizen leaves you alone out here." Toshiro nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey!" Kenpachi shouted causing Toshiro to turn around abruptly. "You let me know if there is going to be a fight against Aizen. I've got a bone to pick with that ass hole."

"Will do." Toshiro smirked as he walked out of the room, and followed a small path out of the village and up towards the mountains.

'Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be' he sighed inwardly. Zaraki has always been a bloodthirsty maniac, and he still was but he seemed a little more mellow. Maybe losing half his former squad to Aizen had dampened the man's pride. Toshiro could feel his resentment towards Aizen building up once again. That man had taken so much from so many people. He had to be stopped, somehow.

/

Aizen briskly walked down the stairs into his dungen with his mouth pressed into a firm line and his eyebrows furrowed. Silently he walked up to the prison cell of his favorite pet. The orange haired man on the other side sprang to his feet and opened his mouth the shout at his captor, but Aizen immediately activated the runes around the young man's neck causing the words in his mouth to turn into shouts of pain instead.

"I do not have time for banter today, Kurosaki." the older man sighed as he waited for the cloud around Ichigo to settle, revealing the white and red colors of the hollow beneath.

"Things have changed." Aizen began. "I am giving you a second chance to retrieve Toshiro Hitsugaya. Failure is not an option!" he paused for emphasis. "So this time I will be accompanying you." Aizen opened the prison door, and turned on his heel, expecting the hollow to follow.

The duo walked back up the stairs and towards a portal that Gin was standing beside with his trademark smile plastered to his face.

"Everything is ready as you requested, Lord Aizen." the silver haired man bowed and handed him a small bag with some supplies and the blade of Hyorinmaru.

"Thank you, Gin" he replied half heartedly. "I expect you to run everything as I would while I'm gone."

"I wouldn't think of doing anything less, Lord Aizen."

"Good" Aizen turned to his prized hollow behind him and nodded and the two men walked into the portal leading to the world of the living.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, please review! I appreciate hearing from you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's this?! Two chapters in one day? Amazing! Thank you to my reviewers and enjoy this chapter, I was pretty excited about this one, enjoy!**

Toshiro spent the next two days climbing up into the mountains. He was careful not to attract any unwanted attention this time. At night he would curl up in the sleeping mat he was given by Kenpachi, and would risk freezing by sleeping without a fire although the Guardian would lend him some of his internal heat to keep the boy warm enough to rest.

The weather was getting colder as he gained altitude, and by this point it seemed more like winter than summer. Fortunately Toshiro had a jacket and scarf in his pack from previous winters. It wasn't much, but it was still better than nothing.

Toshiro paused as light snow began to fall around him, completely silent except for the soft crunch of the flakes hitting the ground. For a moment he felt like Hyorinmaru would come soaring across the sky to greet him, but that never happened.

 _You will be reunited with your soul partner eventually_

'How much further do we have to go' Toshiro snapped grumpily.

 _It shouldn't be too much further, young dragon_

'And why do you keep calling me a dragon, I'm getting sick of these mysteries.' Toshiro grumbled again, making the guardian chuckle much to his frustration.

 _I promise I will explain everything to you once we reach our destination._

'What am I looking for anyways?"

 _You'll know when you see it_

Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed, but continued hiking anyways.

After another hour, he noticed a large cabin nestled at the peak of the mountain he was on. He immediately felt the Guardian begin to hum excitedly. Figuring this meant his destination was this cabin, he headed directly towards it.

As he approached the mysterious dwelling, he noticed the side of the cabin had a massive hole in the side. Pulling out his sword, Toshiro cautiously approached the opening and carefully peered inside. He quickly realized that was ever caused the massive hole was no longer around, but he kept his sword in hand just in case.

The burnette carefully stepped over broken pieces of wood that littered the ground and made his way inside. There had obviously been a major fight at this place and not just because of the hole in the side of the house. There were tables over turn and broken in half, a few broken windows, smashed light fixtures, and other random broken bits that Toshiro had a hard time making out. But overall he could tell that this cabin used to be nice, once upon a time that is.

Toshiro silently walked through the house looking for anything significant, and after he finished looking downstairs, he headed up the shakey stairs on the far end of the cabin. He noticed a bedroom at the end of the hall and quietly headed to the door that was slightly hanging from it's hinges. His eyes went wide as he saw three large gashes that had torn through the bed with a little bit of ancient blood dried on the fabric.

'What happened here?' Toshiro breathed.

 _Go get that picture that's laying on the floor_. The Guardian sighed.

Toshiro listened and picked up a small photo out of the broken frame that held it. The picture was of three young adults. Two men on the side, and a women in the middle. The man on the left had blue hair and a serious tone to his features but still had a warm smile on his face as he looked ahead. The man on the right had silver/blue hair and was more relaxed looking that the other man with a wide toothy grin adorning his face, but his eye were sparked with ferocity. The women in the middle was what really caught Toshiro's attention. She was a whole head shorter than the men beside her and had the lightest blonde hair that Toshiro had seen, but her eyes were dangerous, more so than the men. She was smiling softly in the photo but her bright sea green eyes showed the power she possessed.

 _Her name was Hana. Which was quite the deceptive name since she was stronger than all of us. Centuries ago there was a great war between the Dragons and the Shinigami. It was a bloody conflict that had spanned a century, which isn't very long for a dragon. But for the Shinigami it seemed like a never ending war. There were many casualties on both sides which fueled rage on both sides, and none believed the war would ever end. The most powerful of the dragons had the ability to take on a human form, and with that human form Hana stepped up to the Soul King's palace and offered a truce between the two species. She was one of the most powerful dragon, and the others respected her and would follow her no matter what._

 _She was successful in bringing peace between the Shinigami and the Dragons, and to show his appreciation for her wisdom and initiative, the Soul King offered Hana the Oken as a sign of reforging trust between the two groups._

 _But not every dragon was on her side. One of the most powerful dragons, Dagateru hated the Shinigami and wished them all destroyed. So when the truce was formed, he stood up to Hana, but he was outnumbered by her supporters and she banished him and his followers._

 _To once again so his gratitude towards Hana, the Soul King granted her and her followers nobility in the Soul Society under the family name of Hitsugaya._

Toshiro's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened but he remained silent.

 _My brother and I grew up with Hana and would die to protect her if necessary. We both loved her, but she was a wild and free spirit and would not be tamed by anyone. But she loved us both, equally. I guess like brothers as you can say. For decades my brother and I fought over her affection until it nearly drove us apart, but Hana brought us back together. She was a wonderful spirit, who cared more for others than herself, and from that day on my brother and I swore we would always protect her no matter what, even if she chose another for her mate._

 _For centuries we lived in the peace in the Soul Society; helping the Shinigami where we could and forming trust with them. Until one day Dagateru reappeared hoping to claim Hana as his mate. Despite their differences in opinions, Dagateru choose her to be his made because he desired a powerful offspring and she was the best choice. But she would not have him. So one day as we were soaring through the skies we were ambushed by Dagateru and his followers. We were greatly outnumbered. My brother and I fought with everything we had until we were both mortally wounded, and then he outcame Hana and forced himself upon her. And we could do nothing to help. He them left, but promised to return once his child was born. She was gravely injured too, but not as severely as my brother and I. She crawled over to us cried for a while. It broke our hearts to see her so helpless, and we did not want to leave her alone with that monster over again. So we asked her to take out spirits into her soul so we could give her our strength and watch over her. After completing the spell our physical forms diminished and I was transformed into this tattoo form on the upper arm and my brother was transformed into a zanpakuto to help her fight while in human form._

 _Over the next few months, Hana spend her time preparing for the baby. She had grown to love her unborn child and was determined not to let Dagateru have the baby. She made an arrangement with the head Shinigami captain that he would watch after the child if anything happened to her., and even acquired this place high up in the mountains. Shortly before giving birth she taken to Oken and hid it somewhere safe, so my brother and I would be the only ones to know its location._

 _She gave birth here in this cabin to a white haired little boy she named, Toshiro. And she immediately fell in love with the child, holding onto him time night and day, knowing her time with him was short. After a month with him, she could sense Dagateru's presence nearby and sent word to the Shinigami to come for her baby._

 _But they were not quick enough, and in desperation to hide the child she swaddled him up tight, kissed him on his head and hid him in the bushes nearby the cabin. She made it back in time just as Dagateru landed in front of her cabin. He transformed into his human self and entered her home, looking for the child. She claimed that there was no child; that she had lost it. But he did not believe her and in his rage he mortally wounded her as he tore apart the house._

 _The Shinigami eventually showed up and fought off Dagateru but it was too late for Hana, she was barely clinging to life. With her last breaths she told the head captain where the baby was hid and made him promise her he would protect him at all costs. She them transferred my spirit over to him and told him I was the guardian for the Oken, the only one who knew where it could be found. She then gave him her zanpakuto and told him he was the guardian for her son. And with that she gave up her spirit and passed on. . . . And that's the story, the short version at least. Do you have any question?_

'Only about a million. . .' Toshiro trailed off and focused back on the picture, of his mother. He reached out and touched her face gently. He had never given any thought to his parents; he had always considered Momo's granny to be a mother to him. A thought dawned on him though.

'So if I'm supposed to be a dragon, as you say. . . how come i'm not?' Toshiro prodded skeptically. The guardian chuckled.

 _I told you how the most powerful of our kind can take on a human form. If a dragon gives birth while she is in human form, the child will retain a human form until he has learned how to access his dragon side. I will teach you how to do that and then we can go rescue my brother._

'I'm going to go on a limb and guess that your brother is Hyorinmaru, right?' Toshiro asked causing the guardian to hum with joy.

 _You are clever, young one. Any other questions?_

'Dagateru. . . where is he now? I didn't even realize dragons were still around?'

 _When your mother was killed, he proved to the others he was the strongest and the followed him out of the Soul Society. I do not know where he is now, but if he was to learn you are still alive then he would not hesitate to find you. But I will teach you how to be a dragon before then so you can hold your own against him. Now get some rest, we will start in the morning._

Feeling exhaustion creeping up along with all the information swimming around Toshiro's head, he rolled out his mat on the floor and laid down to sleep.

/

During the early hours of the morning, Toshiro woke up to the hairs on his neck standing on end. Something wasn't right. He laid there listening, but all he heard we the soft patter from the snow. He soundlessly got to his feet and grabbed his sword, all senses on alert. He quietly crept down the hallway and slowly made his way down the stairs. The young man paused before the last step to listen once more, nothing. He took the last step and dropped to the floor as a large white clawed hand swept at the space where his head just was. Toshiro kicked out at the creature's knee, and instinctually using the the guardian's power, Toshiro released a stream of fire out of his mouth causing the hollow to screech in pain.

 _Run Toshiro!_

He sprang up and dove through the living area, but failed to notice a fist sailing through the air until it connected with his right cheek and sent him flying into the wall. When the dust settled he found himself looking into the feral eyes of the sixth espada once again. The arrancar snarled and flew in with a knee that connected with Toshiro's stomach causing the young man to double over in pain. Toshiro quickly pulled out his sword and slashed it across catching the blue haired arrancar across his forearm as he blocked the attack. Toshiro saw Ichigo in his hollow form approaching him slowly and stop next to Grimmjow.

Toshiro could feel bile rising up in the throat, this wasn't good at all. He started to back up sword at the ready for who ever attacked first, but neither one moved. He began to think they were giving up until his back hit a wall that wasn't there before and a hand slammed down on his right shoulder.

"Long time no see, Toshiro." Toshiro paled as the smooth and sinister voice of the man he hated the most rang from behind him. He was unable to move. The man leaned down and put his mouth right behind Toshiro's ear. "And here I thought you were dead. It's not very nice to deceive me like that, I don't appreciate it."

Toshiro found his strength and pushed himself away from the man and whipped around to face him. Aizen looked exactly the way he had remembered. The man hadn't aged a day.

"My my you sure have grown up!" Aizen said with fake pride. "And you changed your hair as well. You have such potential, Hitsugaya. Join me and I won't have to hurt anyone you care about, or should I saw anyone else." he sneered.

"I would never join you, you bastard!" Toshiro spat. "I will kill you where you stand. . ." Toshiro's eyes went wide as he was cut off by the clicking sound and the sensation and Grimmjow clamping something around his neck. Feeling panicked, Toshiro dropped his blade and brought both hand up to a metal ring that now circled his neck, and tried to pry it off much to Aizen's amusement. Grimmjow then stepped in front of Toshiro and handed Aizen and small object. Aizen nodded in acceptance and pressed a bottom the the item that send shockwaves of pain throughout Toshiro's body. He fell to his knees as the sensation became too much for him to bear. Aizen hit the button again and another wave of pain spread throughout his entire being. He struggled against it, but couldn't fight the agony as he found himself on all fours once the pain subsided, sweat dripping from his face as small tremors racked his body. Aizen squatted down to Toshiro's level and gently grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"You are so spirited, young dragon." Aizen scolded softly causing Toshiro's eyes to widen.

"How . . . how do you know. ." he panted through the lingering pain. Aizen smiled and gripped his chin harder.

"I know many things, young Hitsugaya. Though I will admit that I only learned of your origins recently. I always knew you had a great power inside of you, but I would have never guessed you were one of the legendary dragons. You will be a useful pawn for me."

"I will never help you" Toshiro gritted out as tried to jerk his head out of Aizen's grip, but the man just held on tighter until Toshiro's jaw began to ache and a slight wimper left his lips causing a gleam of delight in enter Aizen's eyes.

"My dear Hitsugaya, I never said you had a choice in the matter. I will either break you willingly with this device like I did with Grimmjow, or I will resort to methods I used on Kurosaki. Either way you are mine now, young dragon." Aizen growled as he hit the button once more and released Toshiro from his grip allow the young man to writhe in pain on the floor. When the wave subsided, Aizen nodded to Grimmjow who kicked Toshiro onto his stomach and grabbed his arm, wrenching it up into the arm while holding him down with his foot on his back.

Toshiro attempted to struggle, but was effectively pinned by the espada. Aizen the walked over and ripped Toshiro's sleeve revealing the Guardian's tattoo. Aizen could feel the angry power emitting from the intricate design. I reached out to touch it, but pulled back quickly as he felt the dragon's wrath pierce his soul.

"You will reveal your secrets to me in time, Guardian." Aizen snarled at the dragon. "That is if you don't want anything to happen to your brother." he pulled out Hyorinmaru out from his pack.

Toshiro's eyes widen as he saw he his long time friend once again before his eye.

"You will cooperate or I will dispose of this." Aizen threatened the Guardian. Anger filled Toshiro's chest and he released a low deep growl that sent shivers into the core of everyone in the room. Aizen's eyes narrowed and he pressed the bottom once more causing Toshiro to begin writhing on the floor once more. Once it subsided, Toshiro was left panting on the verge of consciousness. And Aizen once again knelt beside Toshiro.

"It seems your dragon side is beginning to awaken, but we can't let that happen unchecked now can we" he smirked as he reached down to run his fingers through Toshiro's hair before firmly grabbing it and slamming his head on the floor effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Burn this place, we got what we came here for." Aizen commanded as he reached down and slung Toshiro's unconscious form over his shoulder as Grimmjow and Ichigo began to set fire to the cabin. Satisfied Aizen opened a portal and they left. Unknown to them a yellow eyed feline sat watching everything.

 **What's going to happen next? Stick around for the next chapter to find out and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Karen sat perched on a window sill in an empty building on the East side of town watching the sun rise. She had spent every morning for the past week waiting in this spot. Her father had left to search for survivors along with Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu. He had promised her that he would be back by dawn in exactly three months time. He was a week late, and she was beginning to worry. She knew her dumbass father could handle himself, and even Yuzu had learned some fighting skills in the past few years. But it was hard not to worry.

Karen sat in the window for another few hours before she decided to give up for the day. She grabbed her bag and turned to head back to the shop when movement on the horizon caught her attention. The dark haired girl strained to see what was coming, and a smile graced her lips as she saw familiar faces emerging from the trees.

She quickly jumped down from the window and ran towards the approaching group. Once close enough, she grabbed her sister in a big hug.

"I was so worried about you, Yuzu. I'm glad you're safe." Karen hugged her sister tighter.

"Hey what about your old man over here? Weren't you worried about me too?" Ishin popped his head up between the two girls.

"Psht, I know you can take care of your self, Goat face." Karen taunted before reaching over and giving him a hug too. "I'm glad you are both alright." She gave a smile and a nod to Ururu who bowed slightly in return before following Jinta who walked passed everyone without a word.

"So did you find anyone?" Karen prodded

"See for yourself." Ishin gestured to a small group that appeared out of the woods behind them. "I found officers Ikkaku and Yumichika, lieutenant Hisagi, and last but certainly not least my former lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." Ishin beamed at his success.

"So you're Ichigo's other sister huh?" Ikkaku sneered.

"Yeah? What of it baldy?" Karen retorted causing Yumichika to laugh out loud and Ikkaku's eye to twitch.

"She is definitely his sister alright." Yumichika laughed along with Hisagi.

"It's nice to see you again, Karen. Do you remember me?" Rangiku greeted cheerfully.

"How could I forget? It was the first time I met Toshiro." Karen answered. Rangiku's smile dropped immediately, and even Isshin's mood turned solemn.

"I wish I knew what had happened to the captain. . . I miss him." Rangiku's eyes began to water. Isshin walked over and gave her a hug.

"I miss the little guy too." Isshin began to cry.

"Quit crying, he's alive." Karen snorted causing both of them suddenly turn towards her wide eyed. "He was actually here just about a week ago."

"Really?! You saw him! I'm so happy he's still alive. How is he? Does he look older? . . ." Rangiku rambled off excitedly.

"Whoo whoo, calm down." Karen held out both hands gesturing her to relax. "He has grown, a lot, and he dyed his hair brown. He seems to be doing well considering the circumstances. He showed up here with a half dead Byakuya Kuchiki and them took off the next day."

"Byakuya Kuchiki's here as well!" Isshin interrupted excitedly. " We might actually stand a chance."

"Why would he leave so suddenly?" Rangiku wondered aloud.

"I think Aizen is hunting him down for some reason." Karen answered flatly causing concern to flash in Rangiku and Isshin's eyes.

"Why would Aizen want Toshiro?" the orange haired women asked quietly.

"I don't know, the asshole wouldn't tell me, but I'm positive Urahara knows."

"Well then we will just have to make him talk then" Rangiku stormed off towards town.

"Any news about our captain?" Yumichika inquired.

"Actually I heard he might have started a group near the mountains. Yoruichi took off that way to find him." Karen informed them making both him and Ikkaku grin ear to ear.

"I knew the captain was alive somewhere." Ikkaku shouted.

"Shhh, keep it down. There might be arrancar around." Karen snapped.

"Let's go meet up with Urahara, we can talk more there." Isshin suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement and began to follow after Rangiku towards town.

/

Toshiro slowly began to regain his senses as he became aware of the splitting headache that pulsed everytime he breathed. What was going on. He could hardly remember anything. Without opening his eyes he reached up and felt for his sword. Panic set in when he realized that he couldn't move his arms. His eyes flew open and he had to blink a few times to adjust his vision. He was sitting in what appeared to be a large cage that was sitting on the side of a large empty arena looking place. His hands were bound firmly behind his back with thick metal cuffs that were chained to the floor. He could feel a thick metal band around his neck that was also chained to the floor.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, young dragon. I was getting tired of waiting." Aizen's voice caught Toshiro's attention as he focused on the man casually sitting a few feet in front of his prison. Toshiro let out a low growl as his anger began to rise.

"So spirited still, even in this dire situation. I love it." Aizen taunted.

"What is this place?" Toshiro spat.

'Oh I'm glad you asked." Aizen said with fake cheerfulness. "As I'm sure you noticed, you are in a large cage that once held dragons such as yourself, and this arena was used for Shinigami to fight them. Sort of like the human gladiators used to do."

"Why am I here then?"

"Well we have to have you in a secure place to break you in so you won't escape." Aizen chided like he was a child effectively earning another growl from Toshiro.

"Now here is how it's going to work." Aizen began. "You will be treated like the animal you are until you are able to tap into your dragon form at which point I will force you into submission and break you." he announced with a gleam in his eye. "And once you are submitted to my will the Guardian will have no choice but to reveal the location of the Oken to me."

"I told you Aizen, I will never be your pawn, join you, or anything else. I will fight you as long as I'm alive." Toshiro spat and immediate let out a sharp cry and the collar around his neck sent waves of pain throughout his body, and once it ended Aizen activated it again until Toshiro was left trembling on the ground.

"I do hope you try and resist me as much as you can, Toshiro, it will make it all the more rewarding once you finally submit. Good night, my pet. I will see you again in a few days, and if you are willing to behave you may have something to eat at that time." Aizen stood up and calmly walked out of the room.

 _Are you ok, young dragon?_ The guardian prodded as Toshiro continued to lay on the floor panting.

'As ok as I can be in the situation I guess'

 _He can not be allowed to find the Oken, at any cost_

'I know, I do not intend on letting him get his hands on that information, no matter what'

 _We need to figure a way out of this prison_

/

Three days later and Toshiro was feeling weak from lack of food and water. So far neither him nor the Guardian had come up with a feasible way out of this prison, and it was getting hard for Toshiro to think clearly at this point. By what he guessed to be around noon he heard a heavy metal door at the end of the large room open and slam shut. Two pairs of footsteps could be heard echoing across the empty space, and Toshiro watched earnestly until two men came into view. Aizen walked up with Grimmjow close on his heels.

"Good afternoon, my young dragon, how are you today?" Aizen asked in mock cheerfulness knowing fully well how much it would irritate his captive.

"Oh you know, can't really complain. The living conditions could use a little improvement though." Toshiro retorted with as much sarcasm as he could muster causing Aizen to smirk.

"Glad to hear it" Aizen chirped. "I have something for you."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Aizen gestured towards Grimmjow who unlocked the door to the cage and placed down a large dog bowl full of water and another with a few morsels of food. He then backed out and re-locked the cage instantly felt his stomach growl loudly as his look the the nutrients before him.

"Will you at least unbind my hands so I can eat?" Toshiro sneered. Aizen merely smiled and wiggled his index finger at Toshiro.

"Now now didn't I already tell you that you were going to be treated like the animal you are while you're here?" Toshiro's mouth fell open in disgust.

"Are you kidding me?!" Toshiro shouted. "I am not going to eat like a dog!"

"Either you eat your food or I will take it away and not return for a week." Aizen threatened and Toshiro stared him down.

"Fine, you bastard" Toshiro's stomach growled once more. He hated giving in to this demeaning task, but he knew he would need his strength if he was going to find a way out of here. Toshiro walked forward until his reached the bowls and stared them down for a minute before dropping to his knees and staring some more. This was so humiliating.

"I'm waiting." Aizen impatiently stated. Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed as he bent forward and took a bite of the food in his bowl. It actually wasn't too bad, but he wouldn't admit that to save his life. Slowly he finished the food, and paused before bending down again to get a drink from the water. He watched Aizen carefully the whole time, and continued to get angrier as his captor grew more smug with each bite.

"Very good, my pet, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Go to hell!" Toshiro snapped and earned himself a round of pain from the collar around his neck. Once it subsided he realized Aizen was in the cage with him, stepping on the chain that connected his neck to the ground effectively pinning Toshiro's head to the ground. He crouched down until his face was inches from Toshiro's ear.

"The more you resist the more pain you will be in, and if I have to I will resort to torturing your zanpakuto."

Toshiro was livid at this point, and Aizen could feel his spirit pressure beginning to rise dangerously. Aizen stood up and pressed the button again sending shockwaves throughout Toshiro and making his limbs flail spastically.

"We will try this again in another week. I'm sure starvation will do your attitude good." Aizen turned and walked out. Grimmjow walked in briefly to get the bowls off the floor. He stood up to leave, but paused briefly.

"I know how you're feeling, kid. That thing is nothing to scoff at. I suggest you give in sooner rather than later." he muttered to Toshiro without turning around. He then locked the cage behind him and left to follow Aizen.

 **Poor Toshiro, please don't hate me for anything I do to him! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to my reviewers! exciting plans are in the works, continue reading to find out!**

All was quiet in Urahara's shop, and the blonde haired man had just settled down with a relaxing cup of tea when the front door burst open revealing a very cross looking orange haired women.

"Ah, Rangiku Matsumoto. It's always such a pleasure to see such a lovely lady as yourself. I'm so glad to see you are alive." he waved his fan cheerfully.

"Oh save it, Kisuke. I heard that my captain was here not too long ago, and I want to know why he's being hunted down by Aizen." she demanded as she plopped down in the chair in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Urahara was about to give her an answer when the rest of the group filed in the door, half of the bickering over one thing or another.

"Isshin! It's so good that you have returned" Kisuke changed the topic. "I'm honestly surprised you managed to find so many high ranking Shinigami who are still alive."

"Well it was mostly dumb luck." Isshin laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"So what's the plan, genius." Ikkaku interrupted impatiently. "I can't wait to get my hands on some arrancars."

"Everybody take a seat, I will make some tea and then explain everything." he cheerfully announced while giving Rangiku a glance at the end. Everybody took a chair and engaged in small talk until Urahara re-emerged with Ururu in tow carrying tea for everybody. She quietly handed everybody a cup and left the room.

"Now then." Urahara took a long sip of tea before continuing. "The goal will be to infiltrate Soul Society as quietly as possible and rescue Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You make it sound so simple." Yumichika snorted.

"We will have the element of surprise on our hands, as long as he keep quiet and out of sight." he paused to look at Ikkaku. "Then getting into the Soul Society will be a piece of cake. The tricky part will be infiltrating Aizen's headquarters. I suggest two of us will then take out a couple small fry arrancar, preferably ones that have full masks. Yoruichi will then be able to scout ahead and unlock doors using her cat form. The rest of us will then provide a distraction across the city to lure away any unwanted attention. Ichigo will more than likely be where the Gotie would keep the highest level prisoners. Once he is rescued we can have a fighting chance again Aizen, simple." Everybody was silent for a moment as they contemplated the sanity of this plan.

"So who wants to volunteer?" Urahara inquired. Isshin immediately stood up.

"I will go! Ichigo is my son and I will be damned if I let Aizen keep him prisoner any longer." Isshin announced with more seriousness than anybody had ever seen him use before.

"Count me in as well!" Rangiku announced.

"I don't think there are very many well endowed arrancar you could replace, Rangiku." Hisagi sighed.

"What are you trying to say?! That my boobs are too big so I can't do it? That's sexists you know!" Rangiku retorted.

"He does have a point." Yumichika sighed, It will be hard for you to blend in if we can't find an arrancar with similar features."

"Hmph, sexists" Matsumoto pouted as she plopped back down in her chair.

"I will go." A gruff voice across the room filled the air as Kenpachi Zaraki kicked open the door followed by Yachiru and Yoruichi.

"Captain!" Ikkaku and Yumichika ran up to greet the large man. "We knew you were still alive!"

"Nice to see you two, Baldy and Feather Face!" Yachiru grabbed the two around their necks in a big hug.

"Good to see you too, lieutenant." Yumichika managed to choke out while being squeezed nearly to death.

"I'm glad to see you as well." Zaraki smiled. Yoruichi slipped passed the group and went to stand right in front of Urahara.

"We have a problem, Kisuke." She said in a serious tone that caught everyone's attention. "Aizen has captured Toshiro." Urahara paled at this.

"Tell us what you know, Kisuke." Rangiku demanded making Urahara sigh before sipping his tea again.

"Short version, when Aizen invaded the Soul Society Toshiro was with head captain Shunsui and he managed to pass on to Toshiro the Guardian of the Oken before he died, which looks like a dragon tattoo on his arm. And Aizen wants that for obvious reasons." he paused to make sure everybody was on the same page. " As fate would have it though, it seems Toshiro is actually a dragon that had been born into a human form."

"A dragon?! What do you mean by that?" Ikkaku shouted.

"Exactly as it sounds, his parents were dragons, and he was hid by the Soul Society when he was a child from the other dragons, and I'm assuming Aizen knows this."

"Why was he being his from the other dragons? Where is his real family then?" Rangiku pleaded for answers.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matter is that he possess the key to the Oken and he is one of the legendary dragons. So change of plans, my two volunteers will need to rescue young Hitsugaya as well."

"I insist on going as well now!" Rangiku demanded. "I will not sit by while he hold my captain hostage, and none of you can stop me."

"Very well Rangiku." Kisuke waved his fan. "Can you be sneaky, Kenpachi?"

"Hmph." he snorted. "I can be as damn sneaky as I want." Everybody looked at him in disbelief but nobody said anything.

"Very well, it will take me a little time to prepare an inconspicuous portal so give me a week and then we will begin operation save the Seireitei."

/

It had been a week since Toshiro had seen anybody, or had anything to eat or drink. His arms ached from being wreched behind his back so tightly and the collar around his neck was beginning to rub the skin raw. And they were no closer to finding a way out of here. The whole situation was really beginning to piss him off, and everytime his stomach growled his anger grew a little.

Eventually the large door at the end of the room creaked open before slamming shut. Two pairs of footsteps could be heard across the room, and Toshiro waited until the two figures of Aizen and Grimmjow came into view before releasing a low growl once more that caused the two men to pause in their steps.

"Well you seem cheerful today, Toshiro." Aizen mocked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Go f*** yourself." Toshiro spat.

"And here I was going to feed you, but I guess not, maybe in another week." Aizen turned on his heel to leave causing panic to set into Toshiro.

"No wait. . . please." he whispered the last part. He hated begging, especially from Aizen, but he was so damn hungry.

"Did I just hear you beg, my pet?" Aizen turned around with a smug grin on his face. "You will need to do better than that."

"Please," Toshiro turned away feeling embarrassment and anger rising up inside. "Please give me some food."

"Please give me some food what?" Aizen prodded, he was loving this little game, and making Toshiro growl lowly again.

"Please give me some food. . . . . . .Lord Aizen." he gritted through firmly clenched teeth, and feeling utterly disgusted with himself afterwards. Aizen was grinning ear to ear.

"Very well, since you asked so nicely, my young dragon." he nodded to Grimmjow who unlocked the cage and set the food and water inside. Without hesitation this time, Toshiro immediately dove forward and gulped down the food as quickly as he could. Aizen was very pleased with this and he walked in briefly and pet the top of Toshiro's head like a dog.

Toshiro snapped, spirit energy suddenly burst out of Toshiro so strongly it nearly knocked Aizen over. His eyes grew fiery as the energy began to swirl around himself as he growled dangerously.

 _Calm yourself, Toshiro! He is trying to provoke you, and you are playing into his hands._ The Guardian warned as he sent calming hums into Toshiro's soul. This seemed to work as Toshiro's spirit energy calmed down.

Aizen's grin turned into a frown as he reached down and grabbed Toshiro by his hair and yanking his upwards as far as the chains would allow. Toshiro grimaced and let out a small whimper as Aizen tightened his grip on his hair. The older man glared daggers into Toshiro's eyes, and Toshiro returned with the same glare. The two stayed this way for a moment until Aizen broke the silence.

"I will draw out your dragon powers, Hitsugaya, and there is nothing you can do to stop that." Aizen yanked harder on his head causing another whimper to escape. "Perhaps you just need better motivation." he then tossed Toshiro into the bars of the cage, and the young man sank to the floor barely conscious.

"I will be back for you tomorrow and I expect better results." he turned and left allowing Grimmjow to lock the cage and follow after him.

'What the hell was that all about?' Toshiro inquired with shaky breaths.

 _It seems he knows more about dragons than I thought. A dragon in human form can be forced into a transformation if he gets angry enough or injured enough in his human form. But changing under those circumstances you would be consumed with your emotions and would be unable to control your actions._

'I don't get it though, why is he so focused on turning me into a dragon? I thought he wanted to Oken.'

 _Maybe he's hoping that once you are a dragon it will be easier to remove me since you will no longer be in control._

'I guess that makes sense, but I can't help being angry. This bastard knows how to push all my buttons.' Toshiro could begin to feel himself getting pissed off again.

 _Relax, young dragon, I will help you in anyway I can. Keeping you calm may be our best solution for now._ The older dragon began to him a tune that immediately began to soothe Toshiro's soul as the wild winds in his spirit began to calm down revealing a clear, cold sky.

'What is that tune it seems familiar somehow?'

 _It is a lullaby. All dragons hum this to their young ones at one point or another. You probably heard it from your mother._

Toshiro felt himself begin to fall asleep as he was swept away by the older dragon's soothing melody, and all traces of anger began to vanish.

 **Help is on the way! Or it at least it will be soon! The next chapter is going to be hard to write, so please don't hate me for the outcome in advance. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. This chapter is kind of rough, I rewrote it a few times before I was happy with it, so please enjoy, and don't hate me.**

The day had finally come for Urahara to have the portal ready to go, and deep in the basement stood the eight Shinigami ready to go.

"Everybody's here and all set?" Kisuke questioned cheerfully and got a variety of enthusiastic responses. "Perfect! So before you all head out I have a few things for you. First of all I have this earpiece for everyone that will allow untapped communication between all of you. And secondly I have devised a cloning device for everyone here that will allow for you each to create up to ten clones at a time. Now they will be real enough, solid to the touch, and able to fight. But they will not be able to use any of your abilities, consider them merely foot soldiers. And, I'm actually pretty proud of this part, their appearance is completely randomized so it will appear as if there is a whole army of Shinigami fighting alongside you!"

Everybody muttered enthusiastically amongst themselves as Kisuke handed each item out.

"Now if you are all ready?" Kisuke began.

"Wait!" a small voice could be heard as everybody turned to see Byakuya slowly walking into the room closely followed by Ururu. "You are not healed fully yet!"

"I will be fine, I thank you for your concern." the older Kuchiki thanked the young girl before heading straight for the group. "I will be going as well."

"Ururu has a point, Captain Kuchiki." Kisuke pointed out. "You were nearly dead two weeks ago, you should rest to recover your strength."

"I said I'm going, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Way to show some backbone, Kuchiki." Zaraki slapped him on the back cheerfully causing the former noble to brace himself to keep from falling over.

"Furthermore I insist on going with Isshin to rescue Ichigo."

"Tell you what, Kuchiki. You can go in my place." Zaraki announced much to everyone's surprise. "I thought about it and I would much rather be killing arrancar than sneaking around."

"Alright, Kenny!" Yachiru shouted.

"I'm going too!" the determined voice of Karin rang through the basement. "That bastard has my brother and I will not sit by and do nothing."

Isshin opened his mouth to protest, but after he saw the determined look on Karin's face he relinted.

"Alright you can go." Isshin said, "but I want you to go with me and Byakuya so I can watch out for you."

"Like I need your protection." she sneered. "I have been practicing my fighting skills for the past decade, and I'm ready to help."

"Alright then! Is everybody ready now?" Urahara interrupted as he handed Byakuya and Karen each the items as well. Everybody nodded in agreement, and Urahara proceeded to open the gate. "Now remember. Everybody needs to stay incognito until the infiltration group has entered the prison area, and then you will proceed with all out war starting on the east side of the Seireitei. The gate will open up in the outskirts of district ten. Myself, Yuzu, Ururu, and Jinta will be here to provide any strategic assistance. Good luck to you all!"

At that, everyone proceeded to run through the gate, and begin the quest to reclaim their home.

/

Toshiro woke up to the sounds of the Guardian still humming throughout his soul.

'Were you up all night?' Toshiro thought groggily.

 _I don't need sleep in this form, young one. How are you feeling today?_

'Well aside from the obvious discomforts. I do feel more relaxed than yesterday'

 _I'm glad to hear that. Just try and keep your temper in check, if Aizen manages to get you to transform out of anger it will be very difficult to stop you._

'I understand' Toshiro sighed, 'Though I am concerned with what he has planned.'

 _Just try to not let it bother you._

'Easier said than done.' Toshiro sighed as the metal door could be heard opening.

"Good morning, Toshiro" Aizen greeted in a sing song voice once he became visible. This time he was accompanied by Gin Ichimaru instead of Grimmjow. "How are you feeling today, my pet?"

"Well for starters I would really like to be able to move my arms, they are starting to hurt a little having been in this position for so long." Toshiro replied with disdain.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that you have complaints about my hospitaily." Aizen replied sarcastically making Toshiro roll his eyes in annoyance. "I have something for you today."

Toshiro perked up and his eyes widened as he watched Aizen pull out the blade of Hyorinmaru. Toshiro instantly reached out into his soul to find his partner and make sure this wasn't just a trick of Aizen's

'Is that really you, Hyorinmaru?'

 _Aye, it is me, young one. You have grown a lot of the past decade._

'I have missed you so much. You wouldn't believe the crazy things I've had to deal with. Aizen hasn't hurt you has he?'

 _That isn't important right now. Aizen is going to try and force you to hand over my brother to him by turning you into your true form. You can not give him to Aizen no matter what. Promise me Toshiro._

'I promise you I will do everything I can to keep Aizen away from him'

"I hate to interrupt what I assume is a touching reunion, but I have a proposition for you, Toshiro" Aizen's voice snapped Toshiro out of his inner world. "Give me what I want and submit to me and I will not destroy Hyorinmaru." Time seemed to stand still as Aizen spoke.

"Don't you dare harm Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro growled.

"Then give me what I want, Hitsugaya. It's as simple as that." Aizen explained as he began gathering his spirit energy into his empty hand. "So what do you say?"

 _Toshiro, do not give him what he wants._

'But I cannot lose you again'

 _You promised me, Toshiro._

'But. . . '

 _My life is not that important. If Aizen gets the Oken, then no one will be able to stop him._

"I can't" Toshiro muttered aloud and tears began to fall down his face.

"What?" Aizen prodded.

"I won't give you the key to the Oken." Toshiro said with a little more resolve as tears began to fall freely.

"Hmph. Then say goodbye to your friend. It's too bad, he truly was a fine zanpakuto." Aizen sighed as his spiritual pressure began to take a physical form around his hand, and Toshiro could feel panic gathering up in his chest.

 _Be brave, Toshiro. We will meet again. . ._

"HYORINMARU!" Toshiro shouted as Aizen released his spirit energy upon the blade effectively shattering the ice zanpakuto.

Rage boiled in Toshiro's chest beyond comprehension, and his spirit energy energy began swirl dangerously around.

 _Toshiro! I know you're upset, but you must control your rage!_

But the Guardian's voice fell on deaf ears as Toshiro was already beginning to transform away from his human form.

 _Toshiro!_

Aizen watched with glee as Toshiro's form began to grow. The chains around his arms and neck snapped as his body grew. Lightly tanned skin began to turn bluish silver as scales began to form. His fingers grew longer and pointed as they turned into razor sharp claws. His eyes became more angled and wild as his head turned into that of a dragon's. Once his spiritual pressure settled, where Toshiro once was, sat a medium sized bluish white dragon with bright green eyes, and a long tail the sept side to side dangerously. The dragon sat still, barely able to sit in the cage, but it was obviously he was far from calm by the low snarl the reverberated throughout the two men's chests.

"Magnificent Toshiro!" Aizen applauded causing the beast to focus solely on him. "If I had known this would have been the results, then I would have destroyed your blade a long time ago."

Toshiro released fierce growl and gripped the bars of his prison with his front claws.

"It's no use my pet, that cage was built specifically to hold dragons. . ." he was abruptly cut off by the sounds of the metal snapping as Toshiro ripped through the cage like paper.

As soon as a whole was made, the dragon snaked out and attacked Aizen. The man barely had time to throw up a shield before Toshiro's fangs crashed against the kido wall. The dragon quicker than Aizen expected then reached around with his front claws to take off the man's head, but Aizen dodged at the last second, so only one of the claws cut into his cheek. Aizen reached up and felt the trail of blood run down his face. It had been a long time since he had been injured last.

"Lord Aizen we should probably go." Gin suggested urgently. The two men scattered to the side as a stream of ice destroyed the spot where they once were.

"No, I will get what I want. Give me the seals." Aizen demanded furious that he plans were getting messed up. He threw the first seal at Toshiro that cause nothing more than a brief pause in the dragon's pursuit before he continued to attack the men. Deciding it was time to end this, Aizen threw the most powerful seal Gin had given him and immediately performed Bakudo 99, Kin on the young dragon, who struggled desperately against the binding spell, but after Aizen poured more spirit energy into it the dragon was effectively pinned onto the ground. Aizen patted a little from the effort as a small bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. The dragon growled dangerously as he was unable to move.

"Impressive Toshiro." Aizen began. "I must say I greatly underestimated how powerful of a dragon you would become." He reached forward and patted his snout which infuriated the dragon even more since he couldn't move. "I look forward to being able to control that power of yours. Now then let us begin removing the key to the Oken."

 **I'm sorry but it had to be done *cries* On a better note, would anybody be able to draw a dragon version of Toshiro? It would be pretty interesting to see. Please review, it fuels my creativity!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers! Enjoy this next chapter, it's extra long!**

The group of Shinigami arrived in the Soul Society a few hours ago in the middle of the woods to the east of the Seireitei. Everybody wished each other luck and headed off towards their destination. The group with Zaraki quietly practiced a few warm up swings while they waited for Yoruichi, Byakuya, Isshin, and Karan to stealthily make their way into the prison area.

The four Shinigami silently hid around the corner as they watched a random arrancar walk into their ambush. Yoruichi quickly and efficiently took him out. They repeated this a few more times until everybody had an arrancar disguise and Yoruichi was in her cat form.

The four found the entrance not too long after that. Yoruichi quickly sprang up into a window and after a few minutes the side door unlocked for the others to enter.

"We are inside, Kisuke." Isshin quietly informed him,

" _Affirmative"_ the voice over the radio confirmed. " _Zaraki, you're team is a go."_

"With pleasure!" the large man sinically replied. "Alright let's give 'em hell!" he shouted out loud.

"Who ever kills the most wins!" Ikkaku shouted gleefully.

"Looks like we'll finally get revenge" Hisagi growled causing everyone to shout enthusiastically. The group then followed Kenpachi's lead as he dove towards the enemy and battle.

/

Yoruichi's group quietly walked through the prison hall with the only noise being their feet lightly hitting the floor. The cells on the first level were entirely empty. Level two housed a few residents, more than likely petty 'criminals' who angered Aizen in some way. The arrancar patrols became more frequent until the head down further levels. All was still quiet until a rumble reverberated throughout the structure. The group just looked at each other questionally before continuing on.

They headed onwards until they heard footsteps running down the passageways towards them. Karin spotted an empty cell and the group quickly headed inside just as the arrancar sped past them and deeper into the prison.

/

"Lord Aizen!" the arrancar slightly out of breath as he kneeled in front of the burnette.

"What do you want. I told you no interruption."

"Forgive me, Lord Aizen. But uh . . ." he was momentarily distracted by the silver dragon bound in the middle of the room. He quickly refocused. "There are Shinigami attacking the east side of town."

"Interesting, there have been so many surprises recently. I'm am still surprised there are any alive. How many are there?" he curiously asked.

"It's hard to tell, Lord Aizen, first reports said there was only a handful but now there appears to be about a few dozen." the arrancar bowed as he relayed the message.

"Inform Ulquiorra and send out a counter attack. I want them all dead. The people need to know what the penalty for insubordination is."

The arrancar bowed again before running off. Aizen then turned back to the dragon who was angrily struggling against his bonds.

"Now where were we, Toshiro." he said smugly as he walked towards the dragon with an small object in his hand.

/

Yoruichi's group reached level four completely undetected and it was here that the prison bars turned into solid metal was one tucked away on the left that had a kido barrier around it. Byakuya lifted up his hand and with a small chant was able to dispel the barrier. Yoruichi then carefully stuck her paw into the lock on the door and within a few seconds, the door opened.

"Ichigo! Are you in here?" Isshin whispered.

"It's not Ichigo, but is someone who could still use some assistance." a tired voice quietly responded.

They looked at each other before walking in, hands on their weapons just in case. Their hands dropped and their eyes widen.

"Head-captain, Kyoraku!" Byakuya was the first to respond. "We thought you had perished."

"This old dust bag isn't going down too easily." he responded tiredly trying unsuccessfully trying to make a joke as he hung by his arms from the ceiling. His clothes were torn, and looked like he could desperately use some food. Byakuya and Isshin worked to quickly remove the chains from the older man. He fell forward, but Yoruichi changed back to her human form and caught him, noticing how light he seemed for his size.

"I will take him back to Urahara. He need medical attention." Yoruichi announced "don't let anybody see you." she then jumped into a Shunpo leaving the other three alone.

The group spent another hour searching the prison cell and carefully avoiding any arrancar distraction outside seemed to be working, because they were running into less and less patrols as they went. Occasionally they would hear footsteps running up, but once they dove into an empty cell, the arrancars would continue running by. Probably heading up towards where the fighting was. The three came up to another door with a kido seal around it, and this time it took Byakuya a little more time to dispel it. Once dispelled, Karen carefully set to work to unlock the door, and after a minute she was successful. They carefully walked in. Karen gave a quick gasp as she ran up to the orange haired man that sat in the middle of the floor bound head to toe.

"Ichigo. Ichigo." she quietly shouted as she ran up to the man.

"K. . .Karen?" the young man muttered, unsure if it was a trick. She knelt down and cradled his face in her hands.

"Big brother it's me Karen, and we're here to rescue you."

"It really is you, isn't it." Ichigo smiled and then looked up towards the other two men as they entered. "Dad, Byakuya! I'm so glad you guys are alright. Aizen told me that you all died."

"Hmph, like we would die so easily." Byakuya snorted but still had a small smile as Isshin proceeded to give Ichigo a big hug.

"Did you find Rukia and Renji?" Ichigo asked with a tired expression.

"Not yet, but we will find them and rescue them." the former nobel firmly stated. "Aizen's terror ends today, Kurosaki."

The three set to working removing the chains from Ichigo. Some were easy enough for them to pick the locks, but others required various kidos performed by Byakuya. After a few moments they had removed all of Ichigo's chains except for the one around his neck. No matter what they tried they could not remove this final piece of metal.

"It looks like we are going to need to find a special key to unlock this one." Isshin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Great where are we going to even find something like that." Karen pouted. "We don't have time this."

"Well what's going on in here?" a voice sneered as everybody turned to see a blue haired arrancar leaning in the doorway.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled as the struggled again the chain around his neck. This made Grimmjow's smile widen as he walked in and towards the group. Isshin stepped in front of Ichigo and Karen while both him and Byakuya drew their swords.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be trying to free Aizen's favorite pet now would you?" the arrancar sneered sarcastically.

"Grimmjow you leave them alone!" Ichigo shouted with all the strength he could find. "Fight me if you must, just leave them alone." The blue haired Espada ignored Ichigo as pulled out a small key from his right pocket.

"That's the key" Karen muttered softly.

Grimmjow walked within five feet of the Shinigami and then stopped. Both sides stared at each other silently until Grimmjow tossed the key lazily to Karen. Everybody's eye went wide as the silently stared at the arrancar in utter confusion. Karen was the first to move as she reached over and tried the key on the lock. It made a resounding, clink as the metal band opened and fell off of Ichigo's neck revealing how bad it had rubbed away at his skin over the years.

"Why. . . I don't understand?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Ha! Just to see that stupid look on your face." Grimmjow laughed. "But seriously I'm sick of Aizen. I would to see that bastard knocked down a few pegs."

"So that means you're helping us, Espada?" Byakuya inquired skeptically.

"You did see me throw ya'll the key right? Look I'm not looking to be your pal or anything like that, I want to get rid of Aizen and once that's done I'm gonna go and do my own thing. Got it?"

"As long as this is not a trick, then we will accept your temporary." the former nobel sighed.

"Tch, whatever, but you better get moving while you can I'll show you where Aizen is." Grimmjow beconded them to follow him.

The group silently followed the arrancar until large roar followed by a rumble that shook the whole floor. Everybody looked at each other questioningly.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo piped.

"That would probably be Aizen's other pet." Grimmjow answered and he furrowed his eyebrows as he picked up his pace.

/

The battle outside was in full swing as every Shinigami and their clones fought with everything they had. Zaraki was taking out arrancar left and right with a single swing of his sword. Yachiru was right beside him mirroring his actions and kill count. Yumichika gracefully took out every arrancar in his path, and Ikkaku swung his sword wildly kill enemy in front of him as he laughed maniacally.

Hisagi and Rangiku fought side by side, watching each other's back as they fought the enemy.

" _Attention, Zaraki squad._ " Urahara announced. " _I have a wonderful new development, it seems Yoruichi and her group happened to found Head Captain Kyoraku alive. And he is now safe with me at base_."

Rangiku and Hisagi with hope in their eyes. They could also hear the squad eleven Shinigami shouting in excitement as well.

" _Just keeping fighting as hard as you can. They will hopefully find Ichigo soon so we can end this once and for all!_ "

"You heard him!" Zaraki shouted gleefully while removing his eye patch. "Let's chase these bastard out of town!"

Everybody followed his lead and began fighting even harder than before. But rangiku couldn't help but worry about her captain.

/

Aizen was beginning to get frustrated. He didn't believe that Toshiro would be able to resist him as strongly as he was one he became a dragon. He scowled slightly at the sight of the young dragon struggling desperately against his kido bonds. He walked right up to the dragon's face causing the silver dragon to roar as loud as he could in the man's face.

"Lord Aizen." Gin piped as he entered the room. "Your army is suffering heavy casualties outside, might I suggest sending me out there for assistance."

Aizen waved him off without giving an answer. Gin bowed quickly and headed outside. The older man leaned into the dragon's face again, staring him down in a battle of wills.

"I will kill you." the dragon growled.

"Rash threats make you seem week, Toshiro." Aizen chastised him in the way he did the first time they fought. The dragon roared again and tried again to wiggle himself free of the kido. "I have one more trick to try," Aizen reached into his robe to pull out a new device. "And I know this one will do the trick."

"AIZEN!" Ichigo screamed as the rescue team rounded the corner to find Aizen standing in front of the silver dragon.

"Well I must say this is an unexpected surprise, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen frowned. "I didn't not expect you to get loose, or for you to be accompanied by a couple former captains."

"What the hell are you doing with a dragon?" Ichigo shouted once he noticed the large reptile, making Aizen smile.

"You mean you don't recognise him?" Aizen patted the creature on the snout. "This is your old buddy, Captain Hitsugaya."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted dramatically. "How's that even possible?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Isshin leaned over and whispered in Ichigo's ear, and Ichigo nodded in response seriousness returning to his face.

"Karen I need you to stand back." Ichigo took a fighting stance with his back to her.

"But Ichigo I. . ." She was interrupted but Ichigo.

"I'm serious, I don't want you to get hurt. Dad will you take her out of here?" Isshin nodded and picked up Karen with much protesting on her end.

"Make sure you come back to us alive, Ichigo." Isshin said with all seriousness. He then shunpoed out of the room with Karen.

"Grimmjow I must say I'm disappointed in you. I thought we were past that little rebellion stage of your." Aizen narrowed his eyes. "No matter, I will make sure I break you properly this time."

"I'm done taking orders from you!" Grimmjow growled.

"Let's end this, Aizen." Ichigo shouted, until he realized he didn't have his zanpakuto on him, and a sweat dropped rolled down his face making Aizen laugh out loud.

"How amusing! And here you actually thought you could fight me without your sword." Aizen sneered as he began walking forward.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya dove forward followed by a barrage of lethal flower petals. The pink blades slammed down on the floor where the man once stood. Aizen stepped out of Shunpo and thrust his own sword towards the formal nobel who smoothly dodged the blow. Kuchiki then landed smoothly on Aizen's blade. The shorter haired man frowned sending a kido blast towards Byakuya that he barely dodged, but still managed to get hit on his left shoulder. Before Aizen could attack, he quickly had to duck as Grimmjow's claws sailed over his head.

"Damn, I need to be able to fight." Ichigo muttered aloud.

"Psht, Ichigo." the orange haired turned to see Yoruichi peaking around the corner. "I found something you might want."

Ichigo's eye widened with delight as he laid his eyes on Zangetsu. Enthusiastically he grabbed the blade from Yoruichi.

"Thank you, Yoruichi."

"Anytime, Ichigo." she answered cheerfully. "Call on the intercom if you need help. I'm going to go help Zaraki." with that she shunpoed off.

Aizen smoothly dodged combo attack from Grimmjow and Byakuya. The two were starting to work together with Byakuya obscuring Grimmjow's movements with his blades.

"Tch, I don't have time for this." Aizen scowled. He went to release his blade when he found himself quickly dodging a large blade swung by Ichigo. Aizen's eyes narrowed at the sight of Zangetsu. These annoyances were beginning to piss him off. Ichigo swung at wildly at Aizen, who smoothly dodged each strike before slicing his own sword upwards, catching Ichigo

lightly across his chest.

"You can't beat me as you are, Ichigo." Aizen taunted.

"Bankai." Ichigo shouted, while releasing massive amounts of spiritual pressure. Without giving Aizen a chance. Ichigo flash stepped behind Aizen and managed to catch the older man across the side before he could move. As he landed, Aizen was attack by razor sharp petals that shot in from four different directions. Aizen shunpoed away before the blades could hit him, and was immediately attacked Grimmjow's cero that managed to catch the man on his left side. Rage beginning to boil up, Aizen released a kido that sent everybody flying in different directions.

"Fools, you cannot defeat me! I have been given power by the Hogyoku. I am a god!" Aizen shouted furiously.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as a black wave of intense spiritual pressure flew out towards Aizen, who easily dodged it.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me, Ichigo."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Ichigo said smugly. Aizen turned around the see a furious dragon that was free of his kido snarling as it dove for him. Taken off guard, Aizen failed to move before the silver dragon swept his left paw at his, slamming the burnet into the wall. Before he could move the dragon took a deep breath and roared as a stream of ice flew from the dragon's throat. Aizen was encased in thick ice up against the wall, but it didn't last as the man burst out of the icy prison. He sent a kido blast towards the dragon who dodged it smoothly. But before Aizen could react, Toshiro had his claws around Aizen's waste, firmly pressing him up against the wall. The dragon leaned into the man's face while growling lowly. Aizen brought up his zanpakuto and swept it across the dragon's snout causing him to cry out in pain. Toshiro them clamped down his teeth around the man's left arm, making the man's eyes widen in horror. The dragon then sneered and ripped off his arm below the elbow. Aizen was utterly horrified as he cried out and clutched his left arm.

"I will kill you, Toshiro Hitsugaya." he shouted furiously. The dragon scoffed and let loose another torrent of ice that this time successfully encased the man. Toshiro snorted and turned to face the others in the room. Everybody took a step back, uncertain what to expect. Toshiro then growled not recognizing them in his current rage state.

"Whoa, Toshiro, it's us!" Ichigo waved his hands wildly while taking another step back. The dragon then sprang forward towards the men who scattered.

"I don't think he recognized us, Ichigo." Byakuya shouted as they dodged.

"No shit, Sherlock." Grimmjow sneered as the dodged a swipe from the dragon's tail. Toshiro then sent out an icy stream that caught Ichigo by his foot. Before he could react though, the dragon reached down and grabbed the orange haired man in his claws and yanking him out the ice.

"Toshiro, it's me, Ichigo Kurosaki, don't you remember me?" Ichigo pleaded as the silver dragon snarled in his face. "What would Rangiku think if she saw you acting this way, or what about Momo?"

The dragon paused and looked taken back for a minute. He then took a closure look at the man in his claws, recognition coming into his eyes.

"Kurosaki?" the dragon quietly snarled.

Feeling his anger begin to subside, Toshiro began to feel his form start to change again. Spirit pressure swirled around the young dragon as he shrunk back into his human but with all traces of the brown dye gone from his hair leaving his regular silver locks.

Toshiro stood up in a daze, everything seemed like a dream. He looked around briefly trying to get his bearing before suddenly noticing that he was completely naked. Upon noticing Toshiro's lack of clothing. Byakuya smiled and pulled off his outer cloak and tossing it to the young man who caught it gratefully.

"What happened?" Toshiro carefully prodded.

"We beat Aizen, that's what happened." Ichigo beamed. Toshiro looked around in disbelief taking note of all the damage in the room.

"Where is he then?" Toshiro asked all of a sudden feeling panicky.

"Hmph, you bit off his arm and pinned him to that wall with ice." Grimmjow laughed with amusement.

"I bit off his arm?" Toshiro questioned in disbelief with wide childlike eyes making Grimmjow laugh even harder.

"Oh yeah!" I've never seem the bastard so pissed off before." he continued to laugh. Toshiro then walked over to where Aizen had been trapped, but sighed outloud as he approuched. There was shattered ice all around and no Aizen.

"He's not here." he announced.

"What?" Ichigo and Grimmjow simultaneously shouted.

"Well he apparently escaped." Toshiro sighed again. "Great."

"Let's try to find him before he escapes." Byakuya announced as Ichigo and Grimmjow dove out the door racing to find Aizen. Byakuya walked over and put his arm around Toshiro's shoulder after he noticed the younger man seemed to be having a hard time walking.

"You ok?" Kuchiki inquired.

"I'm fine." Toshiro scoffed. "I just haven't moved around much recently."

Byakuya sighed but let out a little smile before helping the silver haired man out of the room.

 **HAHAHA, Toshiro bit off Aizen's arm. That's what he gets for destroying Hyorinmaru! Stay tuned for the last chapter, and then I will begin part 2! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and all my supporters! I appreciate all of you! Please enjoy this last chapter!**

After escaping from the dungeons, Ichigo and his group joined Zaraki's team and finished off the last of arrancars that didn't escape. Aizen was never located. Everybody seemed worried at first, but relaxed once they found the broken remains of the Hyokyogu next to where he had been frozen on the wall. It seemed that once Aizen was weakened and defeated, the Hyukyogu decided he was unfit for its power. So with his army gone, and the Seireitei once again in the hands of the Shinigami, everybody celebrated with a victory party. With what energy the had left,everybody searched around until they found enough food and drink for everyone.

Toshiro walked into the large room in the former first squad's barrack. The makeshift celebration was in full swing, and Toshiro couldn't help but smile. It almost seemed like old times. Everybody blissfully chatting while playing around. Rangiku slightly too drunk already along with Hisagi and Issaru.

Turns out Gin had turned against Aizen once he joined the fight. He then released Aizen's mind control on Issaru, Renji, and Rukia. The latter two had only joined Aizen to protect Ichigo, and Issaru joined because Gin had suggested it was his best way to stay safe. The three pleaded desperately for forgiveness, and of course we had all forgiven them. We have all done stuff we are not proud of in order to survive.

"Captain!" a high pitched voice squealed and for once he smiled at the sound. "I can't believe how much you have grown." Rangiku sobbed dramatically. "My little captain isn't a cute little kid anymore."

"What did you expect to happen over all these years?" Toshiro retorted only slightly annoyed.

"Hitsugaya!" Isshin dove towards the silver haired man who calmly stepped to the side allowing the older man to fall clumsily on the floor.

"I must say that I was surprised to see that you were still alive." Toshiro smirked.

"Well you know, I got a family to raise. Can't go dying on them can I." he cheesily beamed.

Toshiro conversed with them for a while before taking his time to talk with everybody there. It really did seem like things were back to the way they used to be. That is until he started to pay attention to the people who weren't there, including the sword missing from his back. He felt his mood slip as he began to remember everyone they had lost. His thoughts began to spiral downwards until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving me, Toshiro." grinned the dark haired head captain.

"Head captain, Kyoraku." Toshiro bowed. "You have nothing to thank me for, I failed to rescue you from Aizen."

"I was captured because of my own choices. I knew he was after the Guardian, and if I let him capture me then he wouldn't notice you escaping." Shunsui reassured the young man. "And it was very important that he didn't get his hands on it."

"But still I should have done more." Toshiro sighed. "I assume you will want him back." Toshiro rolled up his sleeve to reveal the intricate tattoo. Kyoraku smiled and rolled his sleeve back down leaving a puzzled look on Toshiro's face.

"Keep him, you are more suited to carry him than I am." the older man smiled. Toshiro wanted to protest but simply nodded instead. He had grown attached to the Guardian if had to admit it.

The rest of the night continued with wonderful fellowship between the former comrades, and ended with everybody passing out all over the floor. For the first time in a long time, everybody was at peace.

Toshiro sat awake watching everybody sleep as the sun rose. He was glad to see everybody this way. It was too bad he had to leave, but it would be for the best.

 _We should probably go before they wake up, Toshiro, otherwise it will be difficult for you to leave._

Toshiro nodded in agreement and slung his freshly packed bag over his shoulder. He paused by Rangiku and covered her with a blanket that had fallen off. He bent down and gently whispered in her ear before leaving the broach from Hyorinmaru in her sleeping hands. He then stood and headed outside.

"Oi, Toshiro." the silver haired man sighed and turned around to see the orange haired substitute Shinigami standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. "Leaving already?"

"I have to go Ichigo. I need to learn mastery over my dragon side, and I can't be around any of you until I do. I would never forgive myself if I hurt one of you because I couldn't control myself." Toshiro sighed sorrow in his eyes. Ichigo sighed and smiled.

"I understand, Toshiro, but I'm not sure if they will." the substitute Shinigami walked up and put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "You take care of yourself. Aizen is still out there, and I know we haven't seen the last of him yet."

"Take care, Ichigo Kurosaki, and take care of these guys. They are all we have left." Toshiro smiled sadly and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as well. The two men nodded to each other and Toshiro turned to walk away. He began to head out towards the mountains outside of the districts. He needed a place to train where nobody could get in the way. Toshiro made a brief stop at his old house that he shared with Momo and her grandmother. He spent a few moments to pay his respects and reminisce of the good times he had with them while growing up. A small tear fell down his cheek.

"Goodbye." he whispered as he headed off towards the distant mountains.

/

Aizen trudged through the snowy mountains. Furious with how things played out. His army was gone, his men had betrayed him, and that damned child dragon had bitten off his left arm. And worst of all the Hyokyogu had betrayed him, leaving him injured and weak. He absolutely hated the position he was in. He would have his revenge on way or another.

The dark haired man found himself approaching a large castle that was hidden deep in the mountains. It would have been nearly impossible to find if he didn't already know what he was looking for. As he approached the massive structure, a large silver dragon flew out of the shadows and landed right in front of the one armed man, growling furiously.

"What is a Shinigami doing in a place like this?" the large dragon growled.

"I am looking for Dagateru." Aizen answered calmly.

"Well you have found him, Shinigami. What do you want and who do you think you are seeking out dragons?" the dragon sneered.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, and I am not a friend to the Shinigami." Aizen answered as the dragon laughed.

"So you are the one who took over the Seireitei. I see you reign has ended." the massive beast mocked making Aizen frown.

"I have information that you want, Dagateru." Aizen scoffed.

"And what information could you possibly have that I need, one armed man."

"Your son is still alive."

 **Thank you all for following me and Toshiro on this journey so far. This is the end of the first part of this sage, but part two will start soon. Dagateru now knows Toshiro is still alive, so stay tuned to see how that all plays out. Please review and keep an eye out for chapter one of The Guardian: Aizen's Revenge coming soon!**


End file.
